Cut Out The Stars
by LightningWasDesire
Summary: After a living a life being sheltered, Renesmee Cullen desides she wants to go to High School: Here is where she makes friends and lives a life of her own. She finds out the important things in life and what it means to be a real friend.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic ever, keep that in mind, and enjoy.**

"Mom" I said clearly while I was walking down the staircase, and I knew perfectly well that she could hear me.

" Yes?" She asked while we met in at the bottom.

" I have an idea, I want dad and Jacob here too." I said

" Okay, your dad is going to be back from the hospital any minute now. And I don't know where Jacob is really. What about you?" she replied.

" I _think_ he's just getting off work." I answered.

It had been 8 years since the event with the Voturi had happened, and I, Renesme Cullen, daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen, wanted to go to High School: I'd mostly been self taught: kind of like Mitilda, so I hadn't been to a real school before. Physically, I looked 17 but in reality, I was only 8. ( Which is really weird when you think about it, but, I was mature for my age, so no one gave it a second thought. And, age didn't matter in my house.)

My dad had tought me a few other languages that I thought might be helpful in the long run: such as French and Spanish. My mom learned them the same time I did. I think her words were " Might as well get it over with now, since he's teaching you. We'll get through this together." It sounded like this wasn't the first time she'd tried to learn a different language. But, I don't really think they teach you a lot in school. But, my dad was a GREAT teacher. Among other things. The Spanish I had a hard time learning. It was just too confusing. I asked my mom for help, and god bless her, she tried the hardest she could to help me, but I could tell that she was in the same boat I was. But, we both shined in French. That was 3 years ago.

Rosalie had tought me how to play the piano, which I was eternally grateful for: I loved playing the piano. I studied it for about a year straight until I could play everything my aunt had taught me perfectly. That was roughly 5 years ago. Just after we moved.

We'd moved from Forks about 6 years ago. Don't get me wrong, we loved Forks, but, we wanted to be in a town that felt like our own, that we could be a happy family, just like Carlisle and Esme had done with Forks. So, we moved to Alaska, but we didn't live in Denali. We lived near it, and we saw Tanya every so often, but, other than that, we kept to ourselves. And Jacob. My Jacob, he opened a Bike Shop and it was doing pretty well. Who knew people in Alaska like Motorcycles?

My dad got a job at the hospital, just like his father had done in Forks. And I could tell that he loved it, but unlike Carlisle, he wasn't all but immune to the sent of human blood. But he did the best he could under the circumstances. And he was getting better at it each day. And like his father, he was lucky that he was married. Otherwise all the nurses ( and I'm not talking about just the women, if you know what I mean) would imagine ways to ask him out. But I knew if he wasn't married to my mother, he would kindly turn them down.

My mom was a photographer. She was amazing at what she did. Every single picture she took was a work of art. Pictures of hers were all over the house. And each and everyone of them, on the back, you could see if you flipped them over, her signature in her own messy scrawl. I had a digital camera, but, my pictures were nowhere near the results she got. No matter what camera she had, weather it'd be her professional camera, a digital, or one that took film. Just by the look of one of her pictures, you'd instantaneously wanted to get a fancy camera, a regular digital one, or have the sudden urge to bring film to the masses. But my mother was one of a kind.

Jacob hadn't aged in 8 years. He just phased now because he loved the freedom it brought: The feel of when you're running, you couldn't get anywhere else. And I knew how he felt. When I ran, it felt as if no one in the world could touch me. I was lost in the sound of the bare feet hitting the earth. The thrill of running wasn't comparable to the best kiss, drug or substance. It just wasn't. There were no words for it. And I he loved it too much to give it up, and therefore, he hadn't aged.

And as far as parents goes, my mom and dad, were the greatest I could imagine.

Because of the time gap between my mother and I ( which was only 19 years) we were extremely close. And she understood how my life was. To a certain extent. But, what could you do? My mom was understanding, loveable, graceful, and I loved her to pieces.

My dad. I couldn't begin to describe my dad: Of course, he was overbearingly protective, even though being a Half Vampire had its perks, I was still breakable in his eyes. I loved him, he understood what it was like to be forever 17. And he knew how my life was. To a certain extent.

And what my parents didn't understand, Jacob did. I loved him more than life itself, and I knew that someday, although that day may not be in the near future, my life would cease to involve Jacob, but I refused myself to think about it for long periods of time. I liked to live in the present, not in the past, nor future.

I'd always imagined High School would be a learning experience. Not just in the learning, but in the social part too. I mean, I'd never really had any friends to tell you the truth. I had my family, but, I wanted friends. People I could hang out with, people that I wanted to spent time with, that was not forcible by law ( don't get me wrong, I LOVE my family, but, I want to see what's out there.)

And I heard a car door slam. But in the following seconds to come, I heard no one coming the door: it must have been from a different street. Then I heard my dad come in, and following behind him, was my one true love.

"So," my dad said, " I heard you had something to tell us?"

**A/N: So, there you have it, the first chapter, to my first fanific. Reviews are VERY much appreciated were I come from. And so is criticism ( of the constructive kind.) And if you're new to the story, tell me what you think about it...in a review! Don't just add it to your alert or favorite, don't be shy!**

**Best,**

**Melissa**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Enjoy, hopefully. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Stephenie Meyer does.**

"You heard right. Follow me."

As we were walking, I could hear the only heart beat in the house. Jacob's heart seemed at ease. Although it was a different speed, it was normal for him. He didn't worry about me like my dad did. He knew that every time I made a decision , I had though of every possible situation that could go wrong, and thought of a solution. And he was right. I had thought of every possible thing that could go wrong, and thought of every solution for said problem.

So my father couldn't read what I was about to say, I thought about how to convert the alphabet, into sign language (complements of Alice.) In the case that he would automatically say no, without hearing what I had to say in the matter. And I took no chances, he was going to listen to me, and he was going to listen good.

As we sat down in the living room, my parents on the sofa across from me, and Jacob in the chair diagonally from me. " I would like it if you, please, kindly, stay out of my mind, I want this to be a surprise to all of you. No cheating." I said to my dad.

" I'm happy to oblige, I was getting sick of the sign language any way." he smiled.

" Thanks." I said.

" Okay, you're all probably wondering what I'm going to say. And I promise that, I have thought about this and every single thing that could go wrong, and it's solution. So, hear me out. Okay," I breathed. " I want to go to High School."

Semi akward silence. Then, my mom chimed in.

"I think it's a GREAT idea!" my dad shot a look at her. " I always knew that Renesme was missing something. I mean, all her life she's been surrounded by her family. She needs to go experience life. What's out there. She's always had great social skills. I think its about time she used them to make her own friends. You have to face the fact that she's not as breakable as you think." she finished.

" I just wish that there was a way that I knew that you could be perfectly safe. Secure. That I didn't have to worry about her." my dad said.

" Hello dad. Right here." I waved to him.

" Edward, if you're really that worried that something will go wrong, _I'll _with her for the first month. Will that make you happy?" she proposed.

In the seconds that followed what my mother had said, I knew that he had no way around it. That his hands were tied. It was as much as he could asked for. I won, case closed. And I didn't mind in the least bit that my mom would be coming to school with me. I mean, she was forever frozen at 18. She could be a senior, and could be a Junior.

There was a silence. The Jacob called things to his attention

" I know you're all dying to know what my opinion in the matter, and to tell you the truth, I was sold on the idea before Bella even said she'd go with her. If she wants to go to High School, let her go. You know how many parents would kill to have a kid like Renesme? She WANTS to go to High School. But EVERYONE wants to have friends." Jacob said.

The phone rang. I picked it up and put it on speaker phone, having seen the number on the screen in less than a second.

" Hi Alice," I said, putting the phone on the coffee table in the middle of all of us.

" So, when do I need to come over?" she asked.

" Why would you need to come over?" I asked.

" Oh, I think I knew where this is going," my dad mumbled.

" School shopping!! Bella isn't an expert in that area of expertise as I am. So, when do you want me to come?" she asked.

" Well, we haven't really worked out the formalities of it yet. Edward just agreed to it now. And I suppose you already know how I'm going to go with her the first month of school, too right?" My mom said to Alice.

" Yes, I do, and I'm going to try my best with you. You Renesme have always liked it when I helped her pick out cloths. Bella, just keep in mind, its only a month, so we don't need to get you a lot of clothes. Renesme on the other hand, needs a season's worth" she explained.

" OH! And have you thought about the paper work already Bella? I could to J. Jenkins for you? Just tell me what you need." she offered.

" Oh, yes, thanks for reminding me. Okay, I need 2 birth certificates, that say, I'm 18 and Renesme is 17," my mom said.

" Uh- huh," Alice said, I new that she didn't need to write it down.

" A Drivers License," my mom continued.

" 2 licenses, thank you very much." I corrected.

" Oh, forgot that Jacob taught you how last year. Sorry sweetie." my mom said with sincerity in her voice.

" Its alright" I replied in the same tone.

" Um, school papers, and uh, I don't know what else. I've only been to High School once, so I think you know more than I do with the paperwork." my mom said.

"You're right. Okay, I know what you need. I'll be there in 2 weeks." There was a pause, and I could tell that Alice had seen something that others couldn't. " Rose will be there too. She's upstairs and heard me, and wants to come too. See you in two weeks!!" my aunt promised. Then, there was a dial tone.

" So, its official," My dad started.

" I'M GOING TO HIGH SCHOOL!!" I exclaimed jumping up.

**A/N: So, there you have it, the 2nd chapter. Remember, reviews are always nice. Just take the time to write a little some ,some for me. They make me write faster!! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME BEG. Oh, too late. And if you're new to the story, tell me what you think about it...in a review! Don't just add it to your alert or favorite, don't be shy!**

**Best,**

**Melissa**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ENJOY!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, that right belongs to the marvelous Stephenie Meyer. Or the Vans shoe company. sad face. But I do own the plot.**

" So, you need, jeans, shirts, blouses, shoes, belts, sweaters, long sleeved shirts, hoodies, and…that's about it." Alice told me. We were at the mall, and it'd had been two weeks since we'd decided on me, going to school.

"Oh, and don't forget, makeup, and stuff for your hair." Rosalie kindly added.

" Oh, but neither of them need much of that. But still, they might need it." Alice agreed.

" Mom," I whispered to her while we were walking side by side. " is High School really all about looks? I know from what I've read it is, but, honestly, I knew they were going to go over the top, but, have they ever heard of a washing machine? You know the things in the laundry room?" I asked.

" Well, you know Alice and Rose, they rarely let anyone ware the same thing twice. I say, let them have their fun. God knows that when I was human they were the same way, and odds are, they'll always be. But, they had to work twice as hard. I still feel weird when people look at us..." she whispered back.

That's why I loved my mom, she always knew how to find the humor in things, and if other people were having fun, it didn't matter how little fun she was having.

As for my other means of communication, I still used it, but only when I didn't want other people to know what I was saying to the other person. And I knew that Alice and Rosalie were absorbed in shopping, so I needn't worry about them eavesdropping on our conversation. It didn't really work when my father was around, I had to admit. But he understood the word privacy.

" Well," I said " Lets go."

And we went. We tried on endless pares of jeans, shirt after shirt, numerous pairs of shoes. And all the while, we'd get stares of jealously, amazement, and shock. They marveled at each and everyone of our beauty. Alice's dance like walk, and her pixie cut. Rosalie. The incarnation of pure beauty Rosalie, and her soft blond curls, it was hard not to stare. And then there was my mother. Her straight brown hair was almost down to her waste. She was beautiful. And by looking at her, you never would have guessed that she was my mother( for the age, but if you looked at my father and her at the same time, it might sink in.) And there was me. I had brown and red hair that was in ringlets. Brown eyes like my mother had. I still hadn't grasped my beauty just yet. And I knew that school, I was going to people stare at me, just like they were at the mall.

" Oh, I love this hoodie with these jeans and shoes. Okay, I'm getting this. Rose, what do you think?" I asked.

" You look as lovely as ever," she smiled " But I think it's time for a new store. How 'bout me and you go to another one and your mom and Alice stay here?"

" Oh thank god. I'll go ask my mom." I said.

" Kay. I'll pay for these." she said.

I walked to the other side of the store where I could hear my mom and Alice bickering on what she needed to ware. While Alice was looking the other way, I went to my mom and put my hand, gracefully on her cheek, and showed her the picture of Rosalie and I leaving to go to a different store.

" Well, at least one of us gets to break free, have fun sweetie. Meet us in the where the map of the mall is." she kissed my cheek.

" See you later." I said to her.

"Okay, " Rose started with bags in her hand and handed some of them to me " Lets go to the one we saw on the way here. The one with the huge display in the window." she said.

" Fine by me." I answered.

* * *

" So what's High School like?" I asked Rose while trying on a pare of slip on Vans.

" Well, the most recent time I was there, it was hell. But the first time I was there, I loved it. But, for all the wrong reasons." She explain.

I gave her a look that said she should go on and continue with her reasons.

" I did well in school, but I loved it for all the attention I got because of my looks: Of course now I know that I was wrong, but, I was young and beautiful…and human. But I made friends there that I still remember to this day. And now, there's all sorts of clubs you could join too." she added.

" Yeah, I read all about the school I'm going to and what they have to offer: Apparently, there's a really good music program there that I really want to join. And my mom could join the photography club, but with talent like hers, I don't think it'd be really fare to the other members." I said.

"Well, you'd both have to tune it down a little. Like you have to walk like a human, fidget like one too. You have to remember to breathe. And, because you can , I'd advise you to eat. Just for something to do and so others won't get suspicious." she said.

" I remember when you told some of these things to my mom when Charlie was coming over for the first time. My eyes have to wonder, run my hands through my hair. Breathe. Try not to talk fast… I think I got it." I said.

" So what's your story? Like, why did you and your mom move and come to the school?" she asked.

" Oh, you mean the public one? We made it up last night : We've been home schooled all our lives and we moved from Maine. And we're sisters. It's going to be weird having to call my mom ' Bella'. But hey, its all part of our façade. The school's far enough to not know that my dad's a doctor or that my mom's a photographer. ( compliments of J. Jenkins) Good thing its not in our town. And if I have any friends over, I am to tell them that my dad is Bella's fiancé and our parents died 2 years ago and we decided to start knew. And that my dad is an intern at the hospital where he actually works at. Oh, and my mom only needs a months credits to graduate early. And that's why she is leaving in one months time." I finished out of breath.

" Wow, you and your mom have _way_ too much time on your hands." Rose said giggling.

"Well, we just started with one thing and then we kinda, sorta kept adding." I explained, now laughing myself.

It was then that my story seemed to sink in. I couldn't believe that I had to lie so much. If I made a friend, I would have to lie to them all the time. But I knew it was for the best. Everything was for the best.

" At least Carlisle and Esme had a legit excuse: you were all adopted, and Esme can't have kids, and they looked as if they were in their twenties, that's old enough to have foster kids. But I'm not adopted. My mother had me. And my parents don't look like if they were in their twenties. My parents look as if they just graduated High School, let alone have a kid." I looked up at my aunt.

" I know what it feels to have to lie all the time. But not to the extent that you're lying to. I know it has to be really hard for you. You just want to make friends and be a normal teenager. Although I haven't been a teenager and a long time, I know what its like. Just keep in mind that, you will always have you family. Just have fun." Rose whispered in my ear while hugging me.

" I just didn't know it'd be this hard you know? I thought if I made friends, get good grades, the rest didn't matter. It didn't matter if I was lying or anything. As long as I was keeping my family safe in the process. But its more than that." I said.

And in those few short sentences that I spoke in a horse voice, I knew that High School was not going to be what I imagined it to be.

**A/N: At the time that I'm writing this, I have 4 people have this story on their Story Alert, but only two people have taken the time to review! Therefore, the only people that I can thank for reviewing EmoLollipop and EliseKayLove**. **THANK YOU SO MUCH! And I know that Rosalie had a attitude adjustment, but she really cares for her family, so she's nice to them. Maybe in the future I'll write something where she's mean?** **And if you're new to the story, tell me what you think about it...in a review! Don't just add it to your alert or favorite, don't be shy!**

**Best,**

**Melissa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own these Characters , the big S dog owns them. Who is Stephenie Meyer. And I still don't own Vans Shoe Company. I'd also like to give a shout out to the organization : Shirts For A Cure, they sell band t-shirts in help to raise Breast Cancer awareness. And I also don't own that organization either. I don't own crap.** **I do own the plot though. Score.**

After we paid for the shoes, we met my mom and Alice where we said we would. Rosalie's words made sense to me.

" Renesme, if the friends you make at your school, care about you, they wouldn't mind the fact that you're lying. They'd know it was for good reasons. You're not lying about the things you like, your talents, nothing at all effects your ability to love and be loved. None of it. The friends you make will fall in love with you for who you are. Not about your family. I know that the only reason why your mother said she'd go with you is so that your dad would let you go. She wants you to be happy, and live you own life. Make your own mistakes. That's what High School is all about, that's what lifes about."

It didn't matter that I had to lie. The only thing that mattered was that in a few short days, I was going to live my own life. I was going to make memories and everything I'd wished all my life. And the rest didn't matter.

" Oh wow. Look at all the stuff that Alice got, oh, I uh, mean. Look at all the stuff my mom got." I said to Rose. I could see as we walked up to the map of the mall and saw that my mom and Alice were carrying a lot of bags. Even though she'd only be at school for a month. She must have though the same thing when we came up to her. We had 3 times as many bags as she and Alice did. But then again, I didn't have the look that I was going to die of boredom.

" Got everything?" Alice asked me.

" Yes I did, and more. I don't think I'll need to go shopping for the rest of my High School Career" I answered.

" Hey, lets not get ahead of ourselves. You still have the other half of your Junior year, then you have your Senior."

" You mean all these cloths are only for 5 months? 5 months? I thought I was shopping for the whole school year?" I said in amazement.

" No, this is only for the fall and winter." Alice said like it was the smallest thing ever. Yeah, I only got a whole wordrobe full of clothes, yeah, nothing new...To her.

" You'll get used to it." My mom said.

I had 15 pares of jeans, 45 shirts, but 30 of them were band T- Shirts ( yeah, I knew I had a bit of a problem. But nothing made me happier than supporting my favorite bands.) 6 button up shirts, and the rest were long sleeved. 5 pares of slacks, 8 hoodies. 5 pares of shoes: 3 pares of Vans slip ons, a pare of Chucks and a pare of regular shoes. I didn't want to think of how much money I'd spent. And I didn't want to know either. I'd only be coming in a month late. It was the middle of October, I shook the image of having to shop again for spring. But, at least the t-shirts were for charity, so I'd been doing a good deed…and also getting some serious band merch.

" Can we go home now?" I asked.

" Yes, we can. Can't we Alice?" Rose said.

" Well if you really want to." she said.

" Oh, yes, she really wants to." My mom answered for me. Though it sounded like she was speaking more for herself, than for me, but I'd say the same thing.

We put the bags in my dad's new Volvo, and I couldn't believe that there was a trunk that could hold all of the stuff that we bought, but I was wrong.

" Can I drive?" I asked.

"Sure," my mom gave me the keys. " but I'm sitting in the passenger seat."

" Great."

* * *

" Stop, red light coming up." My mom cautioned.

" Mom, I can see that, do you think Jacob would allow me on the road if I couldn't see the red ? Or the 3 stop signs, or yield… ?" I said.

" Excuse me for trying to remind you…" She said. I could hear the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

" Speaking of stopping, while Jacob was teaching me how to drive , he told me something about you not being able to." I said.

" I don't know what you're talking about." My mother said with confusion.

" It involved a motorcycle and you not being able to handle the break." I reminded.

" NO! I TOLD him not to tell you. I remember specifically-" I cut her off.

" So it's TRUE?" I gasped "I thought he was just kidding! So you really crashed your bike, wait WHEN DID YOU _HAVE_ A BIKE??" I said with just as much shock my mother had at the fact that I knew.

In the back I heard Rosalie and Alice laughing.

" Oh, just sit there laughing and not back me up!" My mother yelled at them.

" Hey, we're not her mother, we didn't crash a bike, this is all you." Rose said trying to catch her breath.

" Still waiting." I reminded turning.

" Since no one is going to help me out." she breathed. " I was 18 and it was just an impulse thing. And I became pretty good…you know, after all the crashing." she trailed off.

My eyes showed my disbelief. Was she _encouraging_ riding and CRASHING motorcycles? Or was it just me?

" Oh, and I learned very quickly after that NOT to go BEHIND MY PARENT'S BACK AND RIDE ONE. Your Grandfather yelled at me, his face turned purple. But I do recall an important detail." She told me.

" And that was?" what could it be?

" JACOB was the one that told him." she answered.

"NO!" I said in shock.

" Yup"

" Oh, now we both need to talk to Jacob." I said. How could Jacob sell my mother out like that?

I knew that when my mom was 18 my dad had left her, and she did some rash stuff. I just didn't know what. I also knew that Jacob had been in "love" with my mom too. But once he imprinted on me, he knew that it wasn't love.

None of my parents told me any of this, Jacob only told me some. My dad had told me a long time ago, that his biggest mistake in his life had been leaving my mother, but he refused to tell me anymore about it. My mother had told me when I asked her if my father had ever left her, and she answered honestly saying yes. But I remember from her tone of voice that it was very clear that, like my father, she wouldn't say any more about it. And I knew where they were coming from. I wouldn't never want to think about if Jacob left me. Let alone talk about it. It just went to show that, if my parents could survive 6 months of their own personal hell, they could do just about anything. But every one had their flaws.

" Mom, I have an idea."

" Let me hear it. After you turn on the freeway." she said.

" You got it mom."

**A/N: There you have it: I have 9 people that have this on their story alert, and I expect 9 reviews. I don't know what will happen if I don't get them( I know I hate to say it, but, I WANT MY REVIEWS DAMMIT!) Can you guys do me a solid? As I'm starting to write the chapters when Renesme's in High School, I have no idea what you learn in 11th grade. Heck, I haven't even started 9th. So, anyone how could fill me in on it, would be great. There might be something in it for the person who helped me the most. Who knows?**

**Best,**

**Melissa**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing, just the plot. The people belong to Stephenie Meyer. All spoken with a French accent.**

**A/N: FOR EVERYONE WHO HELPED ME OUT WITH THE SCHOOLING THING, I GIVE A MILLION AND ONE THANK YOUS. ( plus the ones I privet messaged.) For all of you who've seen Little Miss Sunshine, you'll see a little surprise at the end. And for the people who've seen Thirteen. spoken with my regular voice.**

"GOD!" I screeched, slamming the door.

" Now hang on a minute-" my mother said.

" No," I cut her off. " You're the one that's been lying to me all my life."

I stormed off into the living room where my dad and Jacob were in.

" I didn't lie to you." my mother said in a serious tone.

" Yes, mom you DID lie to me. You've always been telling me what I can and can not do, and I've played along with it thinking that ' oh, I know she has a good reason for this.' But no, the only reason you don't want me to do ANYTHING is because it didn't work out for you, when you tried it." I said harshly.

" That is not true and you know it," my mother pulled at my shoulder, trying to bring me to face her.

" Don't TOUCH me. Don't touch my hair." I yelled pulling her off of me.

Then Jacob came to my side, trying to calm me down. And my father did the same with my mother.

" Now what is going on here?" my dad demanded.

" I don't know dad. Why don't you ask her?" you could hear ice practically freezing off my words as I said them.

" Bella," he said. " Why is Renesme mad at you. Or what's the situation here?"

" Okay," my mother breathed. " Somehow she found out about when I crashed my motorcycle when I was 18.." it sounded like she was going to continue, but, I took her chance.

" And don't forget to mention that you always told me not, to ride a bike, because you were afraid of why might happen. Because _you_ failed at it. Not me. You don't let anyone make their own mistakes mom, do you?"

" Who told you?" my dad asked.

" Now however told her I guarantee they didn't mean it to turn out like-" Jacob started. But my father cut him off, just like I cut off my mother.

" That is not what I asked Jacob. I asked Renesme. And I will ask it again. Who told you?" he said patiently.

As much as it hurt to say it out loud, I knew that I needed to say it.

" I," pause " found out myself." I said quietly.

" WHAT?" my mom, dad and Jacob said together.

" Then how did you find out?" My father said. His liquid butterscotch eyes burning into mine.

I tried not to think about anything related to this subject so my father would read what I was about to say next.

" It doesn't matter how I know, all it matters is that I know. And that's enough for me." I said, trying to keep my voice level.

" Jacob do you know anything about this?" My dad asked.

" Well, maybe, I'm not really-" Jacob started.

" Come out with it Jacob. We all want to know. Do you know anything about this? I want to know too." I said to him. And since I wanted to know, he had no choice in the matter.

" I told her. I told Renesme. There, you happy? But at the time, it sounded like she thought I was kidding. There I said it." he confessed.

" And that," my mom said " Is all we wanted to know. Lets go Renesme, we need to put our clothes away."

" Okay, see you later dad, Jacob." I kissed them both on the cheek.

" Whoa, whoa. What was _that_?" Jacob asked.

" Well, on the way home I found out that you told Renesme about how I crashed my bike. And we both angry with you. I, for the obvious reasons, and she, because you told it like you were kidding. And it was true." My mom explained.

" Well, now, if you will excuse us, we need to put our cloths away. We need all the time we can get." I said.

" Oh, Alice, Rose, you can come in now. We're all done." I called.

" Oh thank you." Rose said.

" It was torture not being right there." Alice said.

" You knew about it too?" my dad asked in astonishment.

" Well yeah. We were in the same car while they planed it." Rose admitted.

" Now you can't pick on my acting skills. I think I did pretty well just now." My mom said to Alice.

" Yeah, I think you did great too mom." I turned my head to her.

" Yes, I think you did marvelous too Renesme. Maybe you should join drama club?"

" Hmm, I'll think about it maybe." I said while we were walking up the stairs.

From the 2nd floor, I could hear the silence between my 2 aunts, my dad and Jacob.

" Uh, lets go um, help them put their cloths away. Come one Rose." Alice said in a light tone.

" Right with you."

" What just happened here?" I heard my dad ask Jacob confused.

" I don't know. I'll tell you when I regain consciences."

****

I know it was a short chapter, but, hey what cha gonna do? Now, I gotsa thank the people who helped me out. And then some.

Some of this may look a little familiar ( I'm talkin' to you Enterprisealien)

Marvelous- fanwriter- thank you so much: you have blessed me with your big and bad Junior Learning Skills, that just blow my not even in 9th grade mind.

Ella Brown- well, you gave me a whole bunch of nothing to work with… In all seriousness I thank you. I think I'm going to do something with the Creative Writing Class. And, I need all the luck I can get. Can anyone say, I GOT 12 REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER?? YAY!! But, as good as a job you guys did, I DO have 14 people who have this on their alert. You guys are stellar.

Best,

Melissa


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Some of you have been hinting at how they want to see some Renesme/Jacob romance. I hope this chapter fulfills that need.**

It was the middle of the night. The day before I'd be going to High School. I couldn't sleep. My parents had just left on a Hunting Trip, I could hear them leave. They wouldn't be back for a few hours. All the house lights were off. I was on the wooden swing in the side of our yard. The fall air felt good. Different colored leaves fell all around me.  
From a close distance, I heard a faint reselling of leaves. I didn't bother to turn my head.

" I couldn't sleep." I said quietly.

" I noticed." he said.

" What if they don't like me Jacob?" I said as I moved to make room on the swing for him. As I did so, I slowly put my head on his shoulder.

" They will like you." he said he voice sounded assuring.

" How do you know." I sounded small.

" Because Bella loves you. Edward love you. Alice and Jasper, and Emmet and Rose…_I_ love you."

" Thank you…It's just that, my family, although they do, they have to love me, I was born into them loving me. But with school…they don't have to do anything. I have to make them fall in love with me. It's not skill. It's not something that you learn." I said.

" While it might not be a skill, they will fall in love with you. Why, you might ask. Because you're loving, funny…other people will have your same interests. Piano, comics…which is really hard to believe." I laughed. " Your love of all things musical. Reading. You will have some common ground with everyone that you meet. Although it might not seem like it. Its there. You just have to find it." He finished.

" But, unlike family, everyone is bound to judge me. Minus the people that I become friends with. They might say ' oh, there's Reneseme Cullen, she thinks she's so perfect." But, they won't even know me. I'm not perfect, in any way. Even beauty." I paused. " I just don't know how to make them think otherwise." I said.

" Just be yourself. I know that sounds cliché, but, it is what it is, and you are who you are. It's either, they like you. They like you right off the bat. They don't like you…or they learn to like you. Or, you make them not afraid to like you." he said.

" How is it that you can make even the most obvious things, and out them in front of me. And it's like I've never heard them before… I envy you Jacob Black." I said.

" It's a gift." he said.

" All my life, I've made decisions. I've never given them a second thought. I was always sure of the outcome. I'm not giving High School a second thought, but…" It was hard admitting this out loud. But, if I could tell anyone this, It'd be Jacob. "…I've never been so unsure of anything in my life…but, at the same time, I've never been so sure of anything in my life either. How can one thing, contradict itself, but, still make sense?"

" Contrary to popular belief, some things don't have to make sense to be right. I'm not going to pull the age card with you, because you are far beyond your years. Maybe even my years now that I think about it. But, when you've lived as much as your parents and I, you learn things that, no one ever told you. Not because they don't know, because, they do know, but, it's sort of an unspoken knowledge. You never talk about it, but, you never doubt that its not there." he said.

In the time after he said all of this, I looked up at his face. I wasn't afraid anymore. I didn't have any insecurities about people not liking me. Everything seemed to fall into place.

And the simplicity of our surroundings, and the truth behind his words.

The wind keeping it promise and making the leaves dance around us.

I took his hand my head fell back onto his shoulders. And we stayed like that until my breathing was at a steady pace.

And then, the next thing I saw, was the early morning sun, coming to tell me, that it was here. The day had finally come.

**A/N: Another week, another chapter. Hoped all y'all liked it! I have to say, that I was extreamly dissapointed in the reviews for last weeks chapter. I have 18 people with this on their alert. I want at least 16 reviews by next Wednesday. And if you didn't review for the last chapter, go back and reveiw. If that doesn't happen, then, you might get your chapter late, until I get my reviews. Look at it this way: I give you a chapter every week. You give me a review every week. I think it seems fair.**

**Best,**

**Melissa**


	7. Chapter 7

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters Stephenie Meyer made. But the people, Nick, Anica, Jake. That's all folk's Remember to review!!

I closed the door to the car as lightly as I could, trying to not show my nerves. We were in the school parking lot. And so far, no one was looking at us. Just the car. Which was my mom's silver AKIA. It may have been the other way around. I wasn't sure. I was looking at my schedule. First up, Music Theory: I'd looked up on the school's website to learn that they were now learning about George Gershwin, I liked his stuff, and I knew a little bit about him. The rest, I'd learn.

" Okay, I'm going this way." I said as we were entering the building and waving my thumb right.

" And I'm going," my mom said with quick look at her schedule. " Left. Science. This should be fun. Bye Renesme." she said waving. And then she walked to her class.

As I walked through the crowded hallway, looking for the room 313 I looked at the people who were talking to the people beside them, laughing. I thought to myself that hopefully, in a few weeks, that would be me. I didn't get too many stares. I figured they were just looking at the new student. Nothing wrong. And at long last, I'd found the room I'd been looking for.

I didn't know what to expect in walking into the Music Room. I walked in to find 12 desks, in a U shape around a chair. A few people were already there, and the teacher writing something on the board. I went up to the front of the class to introduce myself and get my slip signed.

" Excuse me, I'm the new student." I said as the teacher turned around. "My name's Renesme Cullen."

" Welcome to Carson High. I'm Mr. Sherwood." the teacher said talking my slip and getting a pen out of his pocket.

" Thank you. Um, where do I sit?" I asked.

" Anywhere's fine. The student's choose where they want to sit and rarely sit in the same spots."

" 'Kay, thanks." I said.

" No problem." he replied.

I sat in one of the seats near the window on the right side of the U. I took my coat, and got my binder and pen out.

" I like your shirt." a girl with red hair said. She point at my shirt that said Reggie And The Full Effect.

" Thanks." I said smiling.

" I'm Anica." she said, holding her hand out.

" I'm Renesme. I just moved here." I took her hand.

" I knew I didn't recognize you. Yeah, we barley get any new students, so, any guys stare at you ,its not because they hate you, it's because they just have something new to look at." she joked.

" Thanks for the heads up. I noticed that when I was walking down the hall. I hope it wasn't the same for my sister too." I said laughing lightly.

" Oh, you came here with you sister? Is she in our grade?" she asked.

" No, she's a senior. Um, why is he starring at me?" I asked, pointing to a guy with dirty blonde hair. " Like, he's not looking away."

" Oh, don't mind Jake, he probably just thinks you're really pretty. Let's go introduce you to him." she grabbed my hand and whisked me to the other side of the room.

We sat down.

" Hey Jake. Watcha starin' at?" she asked.

" Its um, snowing." he simply replied.

" Sure. So, this is my new friend." she said.

She called me her friend. I had a friend.

" Hi, I'm Renesme and I believe your name's Jake." I shook his hand.

" Yup, that's me."

" Hey Nick." they both said, as a tall guy with brown hair sat down

" Hey guys. Have you seen the new girl?" he asked.

" Wait, which one?" Anica asked.

" You mean there's more than one?" Jake asked.

" Well, I'm one of them. Renesme." he took my hand and shook my it.

" Nick. But back to the new girl. She is-"

" I swear if you say, really hot, then you have no shame." Anica said.

" No, she's not. She's like, indescribable-" he said.

" Kind of like Renesme?" Anica asked.

" Yeah." he said.

" Thank you. And, I know. Bella's my sister." I told him.

" Well, that explains it. Her lockers right next to mine." he said.

" Alright class. Lets get started." Mr. Sherwood said clapping his hands together.

Anica and I made our way back to our seats across the room next to each other.

" As you can see, we have a new student. Renesme, I'll save you the embarrassment of introducing you. Who would like to get Renesme a review on what we've been studding on George Gershwin?" Mr. Sherwood asked.

Anica raised her hand.

" George Gershwin was one of the greatest song writers of his time. Learned piano at a young age and at 15 he quit school and found a job as a song plugger. He wrote he wrote his first hit Swanee and the rest, was history. Music history." she finished.

" Good job Anica. What do you know about him, Renesme?" he asked.

" I know a lot of his stuff. Of Thee I Sing, and that was the first comedy/ musical to win a Pulitzer Prize. And he produced hundreds rolls under his own, and pseudonyms." I said.

" Okay class, it seems like we DON'T have to review for the next week. Renesme seems as if she could hold her own." the class cheered.

" Now, settle down. Now, for today's topic: His Death. If you did you're homework, this will be easy. Anyone can start." He said

Jake spoke up " Early in 1937 Gershwin started to complain about blinding headaches and he was under the impression that we was smelling burnt rubber."

A boy I learned who's name was Mark spoke next. " These were all signs of a brain tumer known as-" he paused.

No one said anything.

" Glioblastoma multiforme. The following June he played a concert of his music with the San Francisco Symphony and under the direction of maestro Pierre Monteux." I said.

" While he was in Hollywood working on the score of The Goldwyn Follies, he collapsed, dying at 38 while having surgery for his tumor." someone finished.

After we talked about what happened after his death, we were assigned homework.

" Your job, is to find a Gershwin song, and interpret it. Make it your own. I really want you guys to get into this project. You can make, posters, and write an essay. Or instead of posters, you can create a piece of art: It could be musical composition, a song, a poem, or painting, sculptor. Anything that's art to you. But, the essay, you gotta do. It could be as long or as short as you want. Just as long as you explain what the song means to you. I can't judge you on your interpretation, but what I can do is judge you if it wasn't thought out. I can tell. This is due 2 months from now. Have a good rest of the day."

I went up to Anica, " Are all of his classes like this?" I said hopefully, putting my bag on my shoulder, I lifted the flap and put my pens and binder in it.

" Yeah. Most classes are, except for science. But that's only because its in a lab." she explained.

" Oh thank god."

" Let Me see your schedule." I handed it to her.

" We have all our classes together: even band. What instrument do you play?" Anica asked.

" Piano: what about you?"

" Cello. You know what?" she said.

" Hmm?"

" I think, this is the start of a beautiful friendship." She linked her arm with mine, and we giggled as people watched the new girl, walking down the hallway, laughing with her new found friend.

****

A/N: There you have it. Oh, to clear up confusion, if there is any…

Renesme has a messenger bag, that's why there's only one strap. She has one of those jackets that look like jean jackets, but they're not, and its grayish greenish.. In my head, its pretty rad. I wish I had pictures. She's wearing a pare of Slip On Vans. You pronouce Anica's name: ON Ik Uh Remember to review!! Sorry I haven't updated it awhile!! Updates will come a little bit more erratic now.

Best,

Melissa


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own the characters from Twilight, the rest, I do, but otherwise, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

The first half of the day few by. First, I was just walking with Anica , then, it was lunch. And I could see my mom.

" The food here, actually isn't that bad to tell you the truth. Do you want to get your sister?" Anica asked.

" Yeah, I don't know where her locker is so, I need to learn how to get there. Hey, you can finally meet her." I said.

" Great. I've been hearing a lot of stuff about her. She's only gonna be here a month?" she asked.

" Yeah," I started while we were walking down one of the many halls. " She only needs a month's worth of credits. She's going to graduate early." I said lightly.

" Cool. Oh, is that her?" She asked pointing to girl, with long brown hair, reaching to the top shelf of her locker with one foot stepping on the bottom shelf.

" Yeah. Hey Bella." I said as we approached my mom. Wait, think _sister_.

" Hey Renesme," she said closing the locker shut.

" Anica." Anica put her hand forward.

' Oh, sorry. Bella, this is my friend Anica. Anica, this is my sister." I introduced.

" Nice to meet you." my mom said warmly. I couldn't be more thankful that in Alaska must be cold all of the time because Anica didn't seem to notice my mom's cold hands. Or my warm ones to recall.

" Nice to meet you to. I've heard a lot about you. But, all good things, I swear." she said.

" Oh really?" my mom asked, smiling.

" Yeah, like, Renesme said you'd only be here a month. And that you're good at Science, and when you showed Mr. Waters the photography teacher." Anica said to me when I was going to ask who he was. " Your portfolio, he almost cried. And although he's really nice, he isn't easy to impress." she said.

" In my defense, he didn't look like he was going to cry, I think he might've. But, I did thank him. He asked me if he could post some up on the wall, but I politely declined. It would be weird. I took those photos just for school. And it'd be strange to see them anywhere else BUT my portfolio." she finished.

" Most kids do. But, some of them don't because they feel the exact way you did. So, you shouldn't feel bad about it." Anica said.

My mother sighed in relief.

" Oh, here were are. The cafeteria. I know its big, but, don't be worried." she said to me.

And the room was big. It was one of the biggest rooms I'd ever seen: But, they had to fit most of the students in it. There we so many tables, but all of them spaced out, just to the point were it'd be comfortable. I could see people moving from table to table. There were no groups at Carson High.

" Okay, there they are. No one ever sits at the same table everyday, same people, different table. Most of the time we have some of our other friends sit here too, but, not everyday." she explained.

" Attention everybody." Anica got the attention of the people sitting at the table. There was, Nick, Jake, Cecilia, who I'd met and became friends with in my Math Analysis

Class. Mark, who was in my first class. And 2 Seniors named, Brooke and Kate.

" We all know Renemse, and this is here sister, Bella." she said as we all sat down.

Then there were an assortment of , heys, hiyas, and other greetings.

" So, want to get something to eat?" Anica asked us.

" Nah, I don't eat lunch." my mom said.

" Oh, like some people don't eat breakfast. What about you Renesme?" she asked.

" Yeah, lets go." I agreed.

We got up and we started the journey across the long cafeteria.

" Your sister seems nice." Anica said.

" Yeah, she is." I replied.

" Okay," she started as we were getting close to the line. " What do you like?" she asked.

" Hmm. I like a lot of fruits, yogurt-"

" I have JUST the thing. How do you feel about smoothies?" she asked.

" I've never had one." I said.

" Oh, you're in for a real treat. Do you liker strawberries?"

" Yeah, I love them.'

She guided us to a stand, with a few people standing around it.

"Do you have any lunch money?" she asked.

" Yeah, here's 5." I handed her the bill.

" Thanks." she said. " Okay, I will take 1 strawberry smoothie please." she spoke to the man behind the stand.

" That will be 2.50." she handed him the bill. " Thank you, here's your change." He handed Anica back my change and gave it back to me.

Then I could see him put strawberries, yogurt and all sorts of other ingredients into and blender and put the lid on and the mixture started to stir with a press of a button.

He poured the smoothie in a clear, plastic cup with a lid ( WHICH WAS SHAPED LIKE A BUBBLE!!) and a straw. " Here you go." he said with a smile.

" Thank you." Anica gave me the smoothie.

Normally, I preferred hunting than food, but, this was like, the Nectar of the Gods it was so good. I know, I know, all about a smoothie.

" Good right? And the best part is, that, they fill you like food. Its really neat." she said as we were walking to the table.

" I love it. Thanks." I said with gratitude.

" No problem: everyone loves them, they just have to find the right flavor. Its on of my many talents: Finding the right flavor for the right person." she said.

I laughed. And she did too.

When we got to the table, everyone was laughing.

" What's so funny?" I asked.

Brooke spoke up. " Jake was telling us about the wedding he went to this weekend. And he tried to get this girl right? Well, he froze, and he said, he said," she tried to say through the laughter. ' Hey, Ya like fish?' It might not be as funny now, but, when he told it." she gave in to her laughter.

We spent the rest of the hour, laughing, sharing stories, and while all of this was going on, I realized something, mid laughter. I realized that High School, was truly, not what I thought it was going to be.

It was 100 times better.

**A.N: Thanks for all the kind reviews last chapter. Last time, we had the normal 6, lets try to shoot for 8. Oh, if any of you are looking for a GREAT funny vampire-less book, try I'd Tell You I Love You, But Then I'd Have To Kill You by Ally Carter. Really, I read it in 4 days ( High School just has me so busy and I barely have time to read.) I've been thinking on doing a Q & A chapter. Just pm me with your questions: it can be about the story, of "whats your favorite..." really, I'm down with anything. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!**

**Best,**

**Melissa**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these charactors. Only Anica.**

" Oh FATHER!" I called out when I opened the front door.

" Oh DAUGHTER!" he replied.

" Where art thou?" I said.

" I am on the stair caseth." he said.

I jogged to the stairs.

" Oh. My. God." I said, I just looked blankly at him.

" What?" he asked.

" YOU ARE PLAYING WITH A SLINKY!!!!!!!!!!!" I said.

And he was. He was trying to get it to go all the way down the staircase.

"AND….?" he asked surprised.

" YOU ARE 2." And just as I said this, Jacob came walking

" Hey, I think figured out how to make it go all the way downstairs…"

" YOU'RE IN THIS TOO???" I asked.

" Well, _yeah_. Who DOESN'T like slinkies?" Jacob replied bluntly.

" I'm gonna go this way" I said pointing my thumb towards the kitchen.

" You know what I just saw Dad and Jacob doing?" I asked my mom.

" Hmmm?" she asked.

" They we trying to get a slinky to go all the way down the staircase-" she cut me off.

" You mean the finally found out how?" she said excitedly.

" I can not believe this, WHY I'd everyone in on this, _but me_?"

" Well we had to find SOMETHING to do while you were learning how to play the piano." she defended.

" I live in a world with crazy people." I said in a monotone.

" Crazy people that you love dearly." she added.

She got me there.

" Well, since you're all doing it can I do it too?" I asked quietly.

" Never thought you'd ask." She said.

________________________________________________________________________

The next day we pulled up into the school, and this time, it didn't seem so intimidating. It's not liked I was pulling a John Travolta and strutting every which way. But I did feel much more laidback than yesterday. But still totally and completely terrified. But relaxed.

" One day down, 19 more to go." My mom said.

" I'll see you later." I said.

The she smiled that warm smile. The warm smile that I loved.

I went to my locker and at that point, I couldn't deny it. I was happy. So much so that I was listening to the BG's "Staying Alive" on my iPod. I couldn't help it.

I smelled a familiar sent so I turn off my iPod and turn around.

"Hey Anica."

" Hi Renesme. I'm glad I caught you. I've come baring that knowledge that you have to play the piano in band today." she said.

" In front of everybody?" I asked.

" Everyone. Just in band, that is. But, it's for Miss Jenkins to know what kind of music she should give you. If you have more of a soul type feel or a jazz vibe. That sort of thing." she clarified.

" Fine with me." I smiled.

I had to perform in front of the band. All of my class. All 30 of us. I think I might faint ( can I do that?) I have never played to anyone but my family. I looked at the clock in the hall. 15 minutes until class started.

" Are you, are you okay?" Anica asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

" Yes. Its just that I have to play in front of the whole band! Other than that I'm just as fine as fine can be. I said panicking.

" Okay, breath." she said, grabbing my shoulders. " In." I breathed in. " Out," I breathed out. "See, you'll be fine." she said smiling.

And her smile reassured me that, I was going to be fine…that is, if I didn't fait. Which is still didn't know if I could do or not.

" Okay, let me ask you a bunch of questions, all of them, don't have a single thing to do with band. Okay?" she asked.

" Okay. Go."

" Who was the 44th President of these great United States?" she asked.

" Duh, he's still in office: Barack Obama." I said.

" Well, yeah, you couldn't blame a girl for tryin'. Gotta be quick on your toes. Uh, what's the band name on your shirt, as of now? Oh! You can't look down either." she added.

"The Maine." I replied.

" Good. What year in which, Fall Out Boy sell out. This is a tough one, I must say." she warned.

" Um…I'd say 2008, for sure. But hey, they didn't sell out, they bought in." I reminded.

" Ah! I keep on forgetting that minor detail." she said laughing.

" Which one was the better movie: Almost Famous or Across The Universe?"

" That's a trick question, 'cause they're both equally awesome. You just can't choose."

"Dang, you got that one too. Alright what's the best song from a Disney Movie?"

" Once Upon A Dream." I said.

" Really? I think that too! Everyone else says ' No, it HAS to be Strangers Like Me from Tarzan or Reflection by Christina Aguilera from Mulan' and although they are close runners up, they have never matched the beauty that is Sleep Beauty." she said, eyes glistening.

" You are preaching to the choir sister." I said to her.

" Amen."

" Think you can breath on your own yet?" she asked hopefully.

" Yes," I breathed. " Thank you for helping me take my mind of things. " I thanked.

" That's what friends are for. Oh, and that'll be $800. Friends don't come cheap, come on, pay up." she said sarcastically putting her hand out.

We laughed.

" Lets get a goin' to theory, shall we?" she asked.

" We shall."

**I am so so so sorry for lack of updating. Really, I am. I think I'm going to start updating every other week, 'cause the only reason i wasn't really updating much was because I had writers block. but now I have hit my stride, and I think the view is better here. And for all the (non excistant) questions about the FAQ chapter, I can't do it. Because a) i didn't get asked any questions and b) i think a few of you guys thought that I was going to have that insted of a normal chapter, which is NOT that case. I would put that AND a normal chapter out. So, no loss there, only gain. So please send in your , don't forget to review!!!! REVIEW!!! I know i don't dersirve it, but, please!!!! Lets try to shoot for 6 again. **

**Best,**

**Melissa**

**And another thing: WHOS JAZZED FOR TWILIGHT???????????? I KNOW I AM!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people. Or " You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift Just, Anica, Jake, and Nick. And the teachers.**

**A/N: I noticed that I uh, might've used a name that was already used in Breaking Dawn, so, instead of the band teacher having the name Jenkins, lets call her…Miss Parker. Sound good to you? It does to me! And thank you guys for all the reviews!!! You guys rock.**

" So…next class…" I said.

" Yup. That whole playing the piano thing…" Anica said.

" …So what do you think are the odds of the whole school just break out in a case of Ebola?" I asked.

" High, actually…that is, if our whole school was made up of Apes. Instead of you know, people." she pointed out.

" Good point." I said swiftly.

" Guess we should uh, get to class?" she said.

" Yeah, we should." I said.

" Can we at least pull a Charlie's Angels and you know do back flips everywhere?" I asked.

" Of course, if I ever mastered that in gymnastics. Which wasn't the case." she said.

" Me either." ( wasn't a lie. I feel when people do back flips, their going to break their backs. I thought that was going to happen to me too.) I replied.

Then after walking for 3 minutes, we were there.

We walked in and took our seats, said hi to our friend Cass. So far so good. The band room was in a word: big. Really, one of the biggest rooms I've seen in this school. But although it was big in size, it was still humble. I felt at home in this room. In the corner next to the window, was the Anica's cello, and the piano. Mrs. Parker was by far, the greatest teacher I had. She was short, stout, and really pretty, and she could basically play every instrument. And she was just an all around amazing person. I found this out, because yesterday she asked me into her office. Well, it wasn't really so much as an office, just a rather large closet that she'd decorated into perfection.

" So, what instrument do you play?" she asked.

" Piano."

" Really? Oh thank god. Our last piano player graduated last year, and lately I've been playing it at concerts. But I didn't mind." she smiled.

I smiled too.

" So how long have you been playing?" she asked.

" 5 years," Think fast. We never thought about what were my aunts and uncles story wise. Were they cousins? Brothers, sisters? Second cousin twice removed then, after a mysterious accident, reveled as our parents? Calm down, Renesmee. Stop watching soap operas. Well, at least, not as much.

I decided family friend was the best bet.

" A family friend taught me. And I've been playing every day since. I'm just in love with it." I admitted.

" I know how you feel. And luckily, so doesn't everyone else in this class. See other schools sometimes work their students too hard. Put too much pressure on them, and the end result is them becoming so afraid of failure, that they crack under pressure. See, I'm the opposite of that. I push people, yes, but, I do it in a way that they feel comfortable. And if anything does happen. We all just roll with the punches. Mistakes make up life. We learn from them. So, I hope you take that to heart. This class is going to hard. But, we all get through it together. We all learn from each other. I've been teaching here for 4 years, and I'm still a firm believer of that the teacher learns more from their students." she said, smiling.

" Great. Now I can remind myself, every time that I'll fall and crash into Joey with the tuba and Miles with the snare, I will remember that they know what I'm going through." I said sarcastically.

" Oh gosh. They do, seriously, last year alone we had so many crashes. But, no fear, my best friend owns a music store and repairs them for free." she said, smiling. " And I fell like, 3 times too."

But, not as I sunk back into reality, the truth was that I needed to remember that talk that I had with her, not when I fell down and crashed ( and I could sense that was coming soon. Very soon.) but now. Now that I was starting to hyperventilate and show myself when I was in a world where I felt no one could touch me. Where I could do no wrong.

The bell rang and all of us were now in our seats.

" Alright, " Mrs. Parker started, "today, we're going to have Rensesmee play us a little something on the piano. Are you ready?"

I nodded.

I took my seat on the piano bench, and then, I started to play. My hands were moving swiftly across the keys and I played to world wind full of notes swirled around me, as the music kept flowing out from my hands, to the keys and out to their ears. Once again, I was in a world were no one could touch me. Where I could do no wrong.

I finally ended the song, softly, but strongly as well. And I looked up. They all looked blankly at first, then they all smiled, and I did too.

" Wow, Renesmee. That was incredible." Mrs. Parker said.

"Thanks."

Anica came up to me and said, " THAT WAS AMAZING! I knew you could do it!"

" Thanks. I think the whole Charlie's Angels thing really got me through it." I said laughing.

From then on, it was like I was in a semi conscious dreamland. I felt so good that I did it, and I didn't let my fears get the best of me.

After the bell rang, it was time for lunch. Once again we got my mom how was, incidentally, still reaching up to the top shelf of her locker.

" Hey Bella," I said in unison with Anica.

" Hi you guys," she said, shutting the door.

" Let us go to the cafeteria." Anica said.

Then as we walked, I slyly touched my hand, her to hand and I showed her the image of me playing from front of everyone. After I ran through that, she smiled. That warm smile I held near and dear to me.

Lunch went by a blur as well, a blur of laughs and anecdotes.

I was on cloud nine for the rest of my classes.

We got into my mom's car and after we drove for about a minute, she pulled over. Then suddenly, we both hag a grin on ours faces.

" AHH!!!" we both said in joy. Then we laughed and laughed for no reason. When we were together, we didn't _have_ to have one. Then we went back on the road and I turned on the stereo and started signing along with it:

" You're on the phone with your girlfriend

She's upset,

She's going off about something that you said

'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.

I'm in my room, it's a typically Tuesday night

I'm listenin' to the kind of music she doesn't like

And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts

She's cheer captain and I'm, on the bleachers

Dreamin' 'bout the day when you wake up and

That what you're looking for

Has been here the hole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all alone so why can't you see

That you belong with me?"

And we were like that for the rest of the car ride, and it was long because, even as a vampire, my mom didn't like to drive fast. The speed limit was just fine with her, as it was with me too. Because the slower we went, the longer this moment in our lives could last.

**A/N: So, what did ya think?? Well, take that thought, and put it in a REVIEW!!!!!! I want at least 8. So please, please, PLEASE try? I made this chapter really long, in honor of Twilight, which on saw last night. And it was good. And I don't mean " yeah…it was good for a book to movie thing…" no, I mean this was a freaking good as hell movie. It's the type of movie that could stand on it's own if it weren't a book, ya know? If anyone you guys have seen in private message me of what ya thought!! And I'm sorry if I sound like I'm bragging for those you that don't live in the U.S.: I feel your pain: the Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging movie STILL hasn't come out here yet. Don't forget to review!**

**Best,**

**Melissa**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't own these characters, Stephenie Meyer does. **

For as long as I can remember, I've had night terrors. Apparently my mom had them too, when she was human. I don't know how they started, but, I've dealt with them for a very long time. Longer than anyone should have to. Only my mom and dad know. That's all. Not Alice. Alice couldn't see them because dreams are just not set in stone. Not Rosalie, not Jasper, not Emmet. Not Esme or Carlisle. Not even Jacob.

I try my best for them not to effect my life. When I was younger, they were terrible. I had them almost every night. I'd often go days without sleeping, because I didn't want them anymore. I tried not to think about them, so my dad couldn't find out. But they still caught on. So one day I was sleeping, then I started to scream. I was still asleep. My parents came into my room, my dad could see what I was dreaming and I mom just touched my hand. I of course, had to tell them everything. I had no way around it.

Then one day, about a month after that night, my dad told me he had created a medicine that would be right for me and wouldn't be effected by my body. The first was an anti-depressant. The reason for this is because my terrors had caused me to become increasingly depressed. The other was to help stop them. They worked. But I still had them, but much less. I only had them about 6 times a year. I would take that and be grateful.

Tonight was one of those nights.

In my dream, I was running though the woods. Stumbling throughout my journey.

There was a man. I didn't know who he was . Or what he was.

He was chasing me.

I let out a blood curdling scream.

He was gaining in on me.

My foot got caught over a branch.

He towered over me.

" Please," I cried. " Please." I kept on crying.

And after what felt like hours pleading, begging for my life, I felt someone shaking me.

" RENESMEE. WAKE UP. PLEASE." he said.

I opened my eyes.

" Oh my god. Dad," I held him as tight as I could, realizing I was safe.

"You're safe." he said.

"No, no, no, no," I cried into his shoulder.

" Edward. I hear something from the woods-" my mom said, rushing into my room.

" It was terrible," I said into my knees. I was holding onto my knees as though it was the only thing that kept me from falling to pieces .

" Renesmee, honey what was it? What was in the dream?" My mom asked soothingly. It didn't matter what tone she said it in. It didn't help.

I looked her directly into her eyes. And while I did this, I could see my own. Tears pouring out of them.

" I can't . I can't. It's too hard." I voice cracked.. It was too hard. I hated to show my parents what my terrors were about. I didn't want them to fear what I feared . They needed to be fearless so I could be like them. But they weren't. And I knew that . But I couldn't help but wish.

" Sweetheart. We need to know what happened." My dad said, bring my face up.

I put out my hand .

My mother took it.

I clutched it.

And then it all came back.

It was bad enough to live through it once. This was torture. But they had to know.

They had to know.

I gave an exact replica of the dream. Every single step I ran, down to the last tear I cried. If I hadn't know I was awake, I'd thought that I was reliving it. My own personal torture in my own personal hell.

As I thought it, they saw it. I couldn't bear to look at them. I couldn't see the looks of pain I knew were taking over their beautiful faces.

Then I looked up. They were both crying tearless, broken sobs. Even my dad.

" I'm going to be sick." I said.

I got up and ran to the bathroom. I slammed the door unintentionally and lifted up the lid and retched.

Physically seeing people in pain made me sick. Especially when I knew I was the cause of their pain.

After I was done I clean it up and turned on the sink. I cupped my hands and let the water fill them. I drank and rinsed my mouth. I slowly splashed water on my face, in the hopes it would calm me. I looked up.

In the mirror, I looked torn. Worn down. I looked like a person who had been through more than they deserved to. I starred as the water streaked down my cheeks. I didn't know if I was still crying. I dried my face off and slowly started for the door, I put my hands on the handle but I couldn't get my hands to twist and open it. I turned around and slid down the door.

I ran my hands through my hair. This wasn't like any other time I'd had them.

I heard my parents talk quietly from my room.

" I don't know what to do Edward." my mom sounded worried.

" I don't know either. The medication is doing it's job. It's impossible to stop them completely, but its better than nothing. Remember what it used to be? We should be thankful. It could be worse." He said, comforting her.

" I know, but I can't help but…hope that this will all be over soon. But, if they haven't gone away by now, I don't think they will ever. I hate to say it." she said.

" I know. I know."

I couldn't take this. I opened the door and walked back to my room.

" It's not you fault. Mom, really, the medication is doing its job. And Dad, I can't thank you enough for making it. Its changed my life in so many ways, I can't even count. I couldn't ask for anything better. Really" I smiled.

" Okay. Are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

" I can't really say I'm okay, but, I'm better than I was 15 minuets ago." I said.

" Do you think you can go back to sleep?" my dad asked.

I looked at the clock: it was 3:15.

" Not at all." I said bluntly.

My dad whispered in my mom's ear. " I have this. We'll be back in a few hours." he kissed my mom's hair.

" Alright. Be safe." she agreed.

" We will. Okay, Renesmee, get dressed. Meet me down stairs." he smiled.

" Kay." I said.

I knew where we were going. So I quickly put on a shirt , some pants and my mom told me not to forget a jacket.

Mothers.

I kissed my mom on the cheek and said, " It's really not your fault mom. It's not anyone's fault. We're picking our clothes out together, right?" I said.

" Yeah, I guess." she sighed.

" I love you Mom" I said.

" I love you too. Now, go. Let me wallow here all alone." she smiled.

" I think I will." I replied.

" Alright, I'm ready." I said ,going down the stairs.

He looked at me. " Oh really?" he said, smiling.

" Yes. Now lets go." I said.

" Really? Are you ready?" he asked.

" YES I AM!" I said.

" So, you're going to wear your slippers?" he asked.

" You know what old man!" I said trying to walk to the corner where we put our shoes. " Maybe I do!" I put on a shoe. " Maybe I want to wear my M &M slippers.'" put on another shoe.

" Very stealth I must say." My dad said laughing.

" I thought so too." I said.

____________________________________________________________________________________

" Oh this looks good," I said, picking out an old vinyl.

My dad and I were at an old record store that was open 24 hours a day.

We came here on nights like these. For some reason, both my dad and I, found peace in just looking through history told by music. And vinyl records used to be a dying art form, but for the past few years, it'd slowly came back.

Mostly due to nights like these.

" Let me see," he said.

I turned it over to him.

" It does. Oh, and look at this." he said, holding it out to me.

" NO! " I gasped.

" Yeah. I thought they were all out of print, but I guess not." he said.

It was a limited edition Fear Before The March Of Flames record.

" Alright, I think this is more than enough." I said, holding the 6 records I found.

Then I looked at my dad, he had about 8.

" Me too. Lets go pay." he said.

So we walked up to the counter and Brandon rang everything up.

Brandon was the owner of the store. We've come to know Brandon my dad and I.

Plus he was a vampire. He lived in the flat above the store with his mate, Lydia. Lydia and I were really good friends. She was more of an aunt to me in some ways. She's very spiritual. She likes astrology. Okay, she's a hippie. But still, I've grown to coming over a lot. But since I've been so involved with school I haven't had time to catch up.

" Ah, good choices. I must say." Brandon said.

" Tell Lydia I said hi. I might come over in the week. I haven't talked to her in forever." I said.

" So I've been told. I'll tell her." he smiled.

" Bye." my dad and I both said as we walked out.

We walked on the side walk and then got into the car.

" I feel like I did something to disserve them. I don't know what. I don't know why. I just feel like this is my punishment." I admitted.

" That's how I felt too. I felt that my new life was punishment for something. I felt that way for a very long period of time." he said.

" But I feel like this is a lifelong punishment. Like I'm condemned."

" Once again, that's what I thought. I thought that I was too. That my soul had been taken away. But I can say that from what I've been through, that that was just what I had to deal with, now, I've gotten to the good part of life. I met Bella. Then you came along and now, I feel as though my life is complete. It might not be perfect, but I can't complain." he said.

" I can't either. How long did it take you to get out of that phase?" I asked.

" About 88 years." he said. " But that's me. Everyone takes their amount of time." he said turning around the corner.

" I hope you're right. I hope that not that I don't stop the terrors, well, I want them to stop, but I don't think they will. I just hope that I'll find balancing life and them better." I said.

" Let's hope that it doesn't take you 88 years." he said thoughtfully.

" Oh god yes. " I laughed.

Then we drove in throughout the way home, in the closest thing we knew to silence.

**A/N: As you can see, this story has had a dark turn. But, I thought this story needed an edge. So I interwove the whole night terror thing. Don't worry, it's still going to have the humor. Maybe even more. Just a little drama in there too. And THANK YOU FOR 11 REVIEW! You guys are awesome. Lets aim for 12 this time! I think I deserve it because this chapter is SO LONG, and I got it out in a week. But I didn't want to break it up into 2 parts. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Oh, if you're looking for a FANTASTIC fanfic, try Its Been 98 Years by xparawhorextwerdx. Its so addictive!**

**Best,**

**Melissa**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't these characters. Stephenie Meyer does. I do own, Jake, Anica, and Nick. **

**A/N: I changed their public story a little reviewer, which was a really long time ago, said that it would be hard to have Bella and Edward as brother and sister, so I made then engaged.**

When it was time for school later that day, I could say, almost confidently that I was alright. Not fixed, but alright. But I don't mind what I have to go through, its all apart of life. And that's what I'm here for.

When I got to Music Theory, I was suddenly alive, awake. I forgot how much I really, truly loved this class.

I met up with Anica and Jake, and started talking.

" Did anyone here about the All Time Low show this weekend?" Jake asked.

" YES!" I said " I already ordered my ticket." I said, proudly.

" ME TOO!" Both Anica and Jake said at the same time.

" We should all go together. You know, save the planet any stuff. Plus the I think I'd go crazy in a car all alone for an hour." Jake said.

" Alright, we can't go to my house. My mom has her Yoga club at our house that weekend. And they are so boring. Believe me. What about you Jake?" Anica asked.

" My dad has a game party at my house. 6 dudes getting drunk and eating junk food while yelling at the TV, not so much fun…" He laughed and so did we.

" Why don't we just go to my house? It'd be fine with my sister and her boyfriend." I offered.

" Really?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, that day you'll just ride to my house with my sister and I in her car. We'll take my car though. Is Nick going too?" I asked.

" Nah, he's going to Juno to visit his Aunt. He's a bit annoyed. He told me to get him a shirt." Jake said.

" Well it's the least we could do." I said.

" Oh yeah." Anica said.

" Alright class, today we're starting our projects." Mr. Sherwood announced to the class. " I want to be meeting with each of you separately to talk about what you're planning on doing. Up first, is Cullen." He said, smiling.

" Ohhhh" Anica, Jake and Nick, who just got in, said.

" Yeah, hahhahaha. VERY FUNNY" I said sarcastically.

I walked up to Sherwood's desk and sat down.

" So, what do you plan to do?" He asked.

" Well, my favorite song by Gershwin is The Man I Love, so, I was thinking about doing it from a man's perspective, or when that unknown narrator singing that song, really does fall in love. She's done waiting. And it would be on the piano." I finished.

" Alright, I don't have to worry about you. I really do like your idea. Its like that, now she's done with all this waiting, now she's really in love." he said to me. Then he turned to the class, " Up next is Calvary." he said, referring to Mark Calvary.

When it came time for lunch, I found myself in the crowd of people in the hall to go to the cafeteria…riding on Anica's back.

"Go GO GO!!" Jake shouted.

Anica and I are both laughing so hard and then Anica fell and toke me down with her. Everyone walks by but we're still on the floor laughing hysterically.

My mom appears out of nowhere and asked cheerfully, " What's so funny?"

" I…Renesmee….running through the hall…" Anica tries to talk but gives into the laughter.

"Okay, lets try out calm face. Shall we?" I asked.

" Alright." Anica agreed. " We are calm, we are collected. We didn't just fall down on the floor after you'd been riding on my back through the hall. We are poised, respectable, intelligent, young women." She finished.

" Right you are my friend, right you are." I replied.

" Hi Bella, how are ya?" Anica asked after we got up and started walking.

"I'm great. I'm really liking my film class. Have you taken it yet?" She asked her.

" Yeah, I took it last year. And I think everyone who takes it, ends up loving it. I'm taking Film II next year. I really wanted to take Music Theory." She explained.

" And look at what you got in return." I said, pointing to myself.

" Exactly. So Bella, are you going to the All Time Low show on Friday?" She asked.

" Oh God no, I'm still recovering from the last show I went to. It was Motion City Soundtrack, Chiodos, and I think Never Shout Never. And that was a month ago. So I decided that while I'm in school, I'm not going to anymore shows. But after I'm done here…" My mom trailed off, eyes sparkling, starry like, daydreaming.

"NO WAY! You went to that show? I only heard stories about it. Where's she going after she graduates?"

" Oh, God. The show of her dreams. Every Time I Die, New Found Glory, and Taking Back Sunday. Suffice to say, she's stoked."

" Hell yeah man, I would be too." Anica agreed.

" Told you." My mom muttered under her breath.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

" So Dad," I began. My dad and I were in his study, he was just closing a big, thick volume.

" You know that All Time Low show that's this weekend?"

" Well how could I not? You've been talking about it non-stop for about a month." He shrugged.

" Well,-" I started to explain.

" Yes you can have your friends over. And for reference: This house is your's too. You just have to tell either Bella or I if you're going to have friends over. You don't have to ask."

Then I started to say something, for instance, and he interrupted.

" But you DO have to ask if you're going to go out of State. Other than that, just tell us when you're going.

" DAD! I am _appalled _at your assumptions. When would I EVER go out of the great, beautiful state of Alaska?"

" Well, there was that one time this summer, that you and Emmett went to Comic-Con is San-Diego." He pointed out lightly.

" Well, ya know, it was one time, and then , it just so happened to be when you and mom went out to celebrate your anniversary, that Emmett, just showed up with 2 exclusive passes to Comic-Con. I was just watching TV, and then he came barging in, and threw down a pass of the coffee table and said ' Get your shoes on.' I had nothing to do with that plan." I said innocently.

" Did he also give you paper and a pen to write the note that said,

Mom and Dad,

Went to San Diego Comic-Con with Emmett. Be back in 4 days.

Love,

Rae"?

" No, actually, that was my idea. He wanted to be the responsible one and call. But I was like ' No, Emmett, you can't interrupt the celebration of love. It would be rude, inconsiderate even, if we called my Mom and Dad at a time like this.' and he was all like ' Well what do you want to do then?' and I was like ' I think it'd be best if I left a note.' True story." I admitted.

" A likely story." he noted.

" See, that's what I said."

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in FOREVER. And I am sorry for that. But after I posted Chapter 11, which was the longest chapter I'd ever written, and introduced this new idea, just to make the story seem deeper and more thought out, I got 3 reviews. 3. So, it was kind of discouraging to tell you the truth. So, let 2009 be a fresh-start. Please, Please, PLEASE review. And if you didn't review last chapter, please go back and review. It'd mean the world to me. And thank you to the 3 who did review.**

**Best,**

**Melissa**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters: I only own Anica, Jake and Nick.**

" Alright," I said to Anica and Jake. " This is my sister's car." I said pointing to my mom's car.

" Oh wow, that's really nice…"Anica said in amazement. From what I knew about Anica- which is to say a lot, I'd gotten to learn more about her since I'd been in school- is that she liked cars…a lot.

"Sweet." I heard Jake say.

They all got in the car and started talking. It was the day of the All Time Low concert, and our plan was for them to come to my house after school and then, we'd go to the show after we got to my house.

The day before, me and my mom and dad had to look all over the house for anything that gave away our secret: pictures of as a baby with my mom- why would my sister, who is only a year older than me, be holding me as a baby when she looked the same age?- or my dad. We still hung up the pictures of me growing up, of my mom and dad together laughing and smiling, Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett and Carlisle and Esme. They all stayed.

"So when's the show supposed to end?" My mom asked.

" I don't know to be honest…Do you guys know?" I asked the people in the backseat.

"Nope." Anica said.

"Nahh man." From Jake.

" Well normally they don't really have an end time, just a start time, and the show starts at 8. And I don't think it could go anytime past 12 . So, definitely sometime before 12." I said.

My mom nodded her head.

" So Bella, what are you and Edward gonna do while we're gone? Nothing I wouldn't do I hope…" I said fiddling with the heating buttons.

" Oh I have no idea," she answered, turning. " Probably just go to a movie. I know he wants to see that one movie…"

" With that one actor?" Anica added.

" From that one movie?" Jake put in.

" That won that one award?" I chimed in.

We laughed.

" Yeah, I think its that one, but, then again, you can never be sure." My mom said.

We all talked about random things until finally pulled up to our house.

When we got out of the car, Jake and Anica's faces were in semi-awe. They saw our house. My family's house was 2 floors but it was big.. But also not intimidating. It was a house that was a light brown, and had trees covering come of it. We had a lot of trees in our yard. The windows had a dark, chocolate brown around them.

" So this is where you live?" Anica asked.

" Yup, it's big for just the 3 of us, but, we have a lot of junk." I smiled. And we did. We had shelf upon shelf of books and records. We collected DVDs, of old classics to new ones that we were still going to be alive when they would be considered classics. And Disney movies. And because my mom was a photographer, we collected a lot of art: photographs, paintings, sculptors. But we weren't obsessed with material possessions. Most of the time, we went to auctions and sold my mom's photos for charity and we donated money too. And because I'm half human, I donate my hair to Locks of Love every time I get a haircut…which is about every 2 weeks. My hair grows fast.

" See," Anica hit Jake's shoulder lightly, " I told you my family weren't the only one's the had a lot of collectables." She seemed smug.

My mom unlocked the door and we all went inside.

When you entered my house, their was a foyer type space, then to the right there was a stair case. Under the stairs was a closet , then, their was a threshold where the living started. And straight on their was a large open living room: but it wasn't a big as Carlisle and Esme's living room. Then when you went in that room, the kitchen was to the right.

" Babe we're home!" My mom called out to my dad, putting her keys in the key bowl.

" Alright! I'll be down in a minute!" He called from his study.

" So, guys, make yourselves at home. I think we'll be leaving in like, an hour and a half?" I said.

" You guys want anything to drink?" I said, while were walking in the living room.

" Sure." they both said.

"Alright, follow me." I instructed.

The kitchen was just a your standard kitchen: It had a marble island, a refrigerator that had 2 silver doors, and at the bottom had a freezer. On the other side was the table, which was around and could only fit 4. It was nice and small.

" So would you like?" I asked, opening the door. " We've got, Vitamin Water, Diet Coke, Green Tea, Snapple, V8 Fusion-" I listed off, looking into the fridge.

" Did you just say V8 Fusion? Did you?" Anica asked.

" Yup. I'm in love with the stuff, so we always keep it in the house. DO NOT tell me that you're obsessed with it too." I said almost giddy-like.

" If I said I wasn't I would be lying! Oh my god, do you know the V8 Fusion Fan-Club handshake?" she asked.

" YES! I only spent WEEKS trying to perfect it!" I admitted.

" You are not alone my friend!"

" You've GOT to be kidding me," Jake said putting his hand on his forehead, trying to hide his laughter.

It was then, that Anica and I proceeded to do the handshake.

" So, uh…" I said " Jake what would you like to drink now that we have that little side tracking out of the way?" I asked.

" I'll take a beer if you have one." he said in a deep, southern accent.

" Will apple juice justify?" I asked.

" Damn right it will." He said with enthusiasm.

So we sat at the table, drinking our drinks and talking.

Anica mindlessly picked up the deck of cards that were sitting on the table.

" Renesmee?" She said tilting her head.

" Yeah?" I answered.

" Last night when we were on the phone, were you trying to make a House of Cards?" She asked

" No," I lied, shifting in my seat. " Uh…why would you think that?" I asked in denial.

" Oh, it was just in-between the things you were saying, you whispered, " only one more card to go." and when they all fell down, you practically screamed, damn it. Then when I asked what was wrong you covered up with " Oh I um…stubbed my toe.". She pointed out.

And she was right.

" Oh fine!" I said dramatically, " I was trying to build a House of Cards! And I'd do it again if I could!"

" You just sounded like Roxy Heart from Chicago." Jake said.

" I did didn't I?"

" Yeah, a little bit." Anica added. " But that's not the point! As I was saying. I was trying to build one too last night…" she said in a low voice.

" So, want to play War?" Jake proposed, holding up the cards.

" Sure." We both said.

About 10 minutes after, I heard something from the stairs. " MARCO!" My dad called out.

" POLO!" I said in return.

" MARCO!" My dad got closer.

"POLO!" I said again.

" In the kitchen?" He asked.

" Yeah."

Then my dad walked in the kitchen.

" Hi Edward." I said, trying to hold back a giggle. It was strange calling my dad by his first name.

" Renesmee. I believe we have yet to be introduced. " He said to Anica and Jake.

"Oh! Sorry. This is Anica. Anica, Edward. Edward, Anica." I introduced, the shook hands.

" Jake this is Edward. Jake, Edward, Edward, Jake."

" Nice to meet you." He smiled. " Alright, so, Bella and I are going to go to a movie now, so, have fun at the concert. And don't take drugs." He cautioned.

" Alright. Have fun at your movie." I said.

" So, Edward watches Almost Famous a lot doesn't he?" Jake asked.

" Almost once every 2 weeks." I answered.

After they left, I looked at the clock.

" Shouldn't we be getting ready?" Anica asked, looking that the clock.

" Oh , god, yes. We should." I agreed.

As we walked up the stairs, Jake and Anica looked at all of the pictures on the wall.

" Who took all these?" Anica asked.

" Oh, Bella did." I told them.

" Really? I heard she was good, but I hadn't seen any of her pictures." Jake said.

" Yeah, she's been taking pictures most of her life, so, we collected them all and hung 'em up."

" So this, is my room." I said.

" Ohhh, ahhhh." Anica said.

" Well, I don't have to get ready, so, I'm just gonna chill on your bed. Oh, and read Runaway." Jake said.

" Knock yourself out." I told him. " So, here's all of my clothes." I said, pointing to my closet. On the phone the night before, Anica and I agreed that I'd just let her borrow some of my clothes. We were the same size.

" Good God, you have a lot of shirts!" she exclaimed.

" Oh, our family friend Alice, helped me go school shopping, and she got a little carried away. Plus a lot of the band t's are for Charity. So, why not get a bunch of them?"

" Oh, you should see her closet. It's packed." Jake told me.

" Hey Renesmee?" Jake asked.

" Yeah?" I said, looking for a shirt.

" Have you noticed anything different from the way that I act from all you other guy friends?" he asked me.

" Just that you have a fabulous sense of humor, make Chicago references not stop, which I have nothing against, I LOVE it. And that you read Runway." I said, nonchalantly .

He stared at me with a warm look in his eyes.

" Oh my god." I gasped, having everything sink in. " NO! How could I have not noticed?" I asked myself.

" Oh, don't worry, he didn't tell me until 2 years ago, and by then I'd known him only…all of his life. And I didn't even guess." Anica said, changing her shirt.

" Renesmee, I'm gay." He said with confidence.

" That's awesome." I said whole- heartedly, and I hugged him.

" Now can I pick out a CD?" Jake asked.

" Of course."

The sound of "Bang The Doldrums" by Fall Out Boy played in the backround.

For a half an hour we talked and laughed and listened to music then my phone rang.

" Jake can you get that, I'm kinda busy." I said while changing my shirt.

" Already a step ahead of you. Hello?" he said into the phone.

" It's Nick." he told us.

" Put him on speaker phone." Anica said.

" Hi Nick." we all said.

" Hello everyone. Okay, as it turns out, my Aunt had to go on a business trip, so, I can go to the concert. ' How do you have a ticket?' you may ask. And the answer is simple: I pre-ordered my ticket 2 months ago, then, found out that I couldn't go. I still held on to it, thinking maybe the Gods of Music would let me go. And they did." He finished.

" THAT'S GREAT!" We all told him.

" Alright, so, we'll pick you up in like, 20 minutes?" I said.

" Prefect. You know where I live Jake, right?"

" Yup. I think I memorized how to get there, seeing as we've been best-friends all our lives." Jake said smartly.

" Well, you never know." He hung up.

" Alright, we're done getting ready." Anica said.

" Okay, I have the directions to the venue and Jake knows they way to Nick's house. Alright, everyone have their phones?" I asked to make sure.

They checked their pockets.

" Yup." Anica answered

" Got it." Jake replied.

" Have the super- crazy- awesome mixed CD Jake just made?"

" Why would you even ASK that? Why could we forget?" Jake said.

" HEY, better safe than sorry."

And then we were off.

**A/N: I am SO sorry I haven't updated in SO LONG. But I've been really busy with school and everything. But, have no fear, I'm back once more. Partially thanks to HerEmeraldEyes482 ( Who does not only have A CRAZY INASANE GIFT FOR WRITING. But has a great sense in music. Go check out her story " Over You." it's amazing) and her obsession with this story. And I made this chapter really long, so, please, please, PLEASE, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!**

**Best,**

**Melissa**


	14. A Shout For Help

**CALLING EVERYONE WHO IS EITHER HAS THIS FICTION ON HIS/HER ALERT OR FAVORITE!!**

**In the past few chapters, I've noticed a decline in reviews, but, a lot of people keep putting this story on their alert/ favorite list. I understand that there has been some complications with the site, but if you love this story enough to put it on your alert/favorite then why not take the time out to review? If you don't review, I think that no one likes this story and therefore, won't update for awhile. I really, truly love this fan fiction, but I need all of my reader's support in continuing. So, with that, I would like anyone who reads this, to please review. And if you're new to the story, PLEASE don't just add it to your favorite/alert and not take the time out to review. And not just for the newest chapter, just because it's an older one, doesn't mean you can't review it.**

**At the time I'm writing this, I have 42 people have this on their story alert, 28 on their favorite list. 9 people have my on their favorite authors list and 7 on their author alert. So I know for sure that a new chapter reaches 49 people. But only 2 people reviewed last chapter and they were: Her Emerald Eyes, and ****Olympiangirl. Thank you SO much Natalie and Olympiangirl.**

**Please, please, PLEASE review, it would mean so much to me. Even the whole world.**

**Best,**

**Melissa**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but, Jake, Anica and Nick. All the others belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

"Hey, do you guys wanna to something funny?" I said from the driver's seat.

"Sure, what is it?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I want to know." from Anica.

"Doesn't Nick always wait for people on the bench across the street from his house?"

"Yeah. But what does that have to do with anything?" Jake wanted to know.

"Well, I was thinking we could…"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"COME ONE GET IN THE CAR!"

"Wha, what the hell? What's going on?" he asked.

"GET IN THE CAR, THERE IS NO TIME TO WASTE!"

"GET IN THE CAR!!"

We made another sharp turn, and could hear the screeching.

"Hi Nick. Ready for the show?" I asked, looking at him cheerfully in my rearview mirror.

"Not until you tell me what the hell all that was about." he said, out of breathe.

"Well," Jake, who was sitting in the back with him, started. " It's all simply really. We wanted to pull a prank on you and we did."

" Oh, I apologize profusely. If I had know that to begin with I STILL MIGHT NOT HAVE FREAKED THE HELL OUT!" Nick said sarcastically.

"Alright, let's make a deal," I proposed, turning the wheel to the next exit.

"Let's hear it." Anica said.

" The deal if that at any given moment in time, we can prank each other. It can be at the drop of a dime, not even planned, or it could be planned with everyone else. Each person gets 4 pranks, and you have to prank each person at least once."

"Is there a time limit?" Jake thought.

"No, it can be at any given moment. It could be years or weeks or months from now. It could even be 10 minutes from now. Its endless."

" OH MY GOD, and if we have a bet, the winner should be able to slap the looser across the face. 5 Times. On any occasion . It could be like if you made us sit through a REALLY horrible play, or if they just won't shut up." Anica made up.

" TOTALLY!, for SURE. ABOSOLUTELY." Nick agreed.

"Of course you'd agree to it! You most of the bets we make!" Jake interjected.

"Fare is fare my friend."

"Fine by me. It could be fun." I said.

"A learning experience if you will." Anica added.

"Of WHAT?" Jake asked, astounded.

"You learn not to place bets against Nick when you know you're going to lose? I thought everyone knew that." Anica said breathlessly.

"From the look of Jake's face, I think it's safe to say that he didn't." I commented.

"I'd say that too." Anica said.

"So how long until we get there Rae?" Anica asked.

" I just turned on the last exit, so we should be there in about a half hour." I answered.

" I vote we put on some music." Nick said from the background.

"Alright," I said pressing 'Play' on my CD player. " I wonder what I listened to last."

A Second later Folsom Prison Blues by Johnny Cash started playing.

" OH HELL YEAH!!" Anica and I both shouted simultaneously.

" I haven't listened to this in FOREVER!!!" she said.

"You like Johnny Cash?" I asked incredulously.

"He was only one of the greatest Country Music minds EVER." she said.

We sang along.

"When I was just a baby my mama told me. Son,  
Always be a good boy, don't ever play with guns.  
But I shot a man in Reno just to watch him die"

"That's a pretty messed up reason." Nick said.

" Oh, I know why Johnny choice that way." I cleared my throat. " He was sitting down, with his pen, and when he got to the line ' I shot a man in Reno' he thought of the most horrible reason to kill him. And just to see him die was what he came up with."

" I must say that is pretty bitchin'." Jake replied.

"It's Johnny Cash. It's already bitchin' because he sang it." I reasoned.

"Hey Jake?" Anica asked.

"Hmmm?"

"I'm pretty sure you just got cash served.." she said.

" I never knew I could be so lucky." he deadpanned.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"THIS IS HOW WE

THIS IS HOW WE DO!" Alex of All Time Low sang into the mic.

All the crowd and Nick, Jake, Anica and I screamed.

"How the hell are you doing tonight!?"

We screamed.

"Alright, I want you and your best friends to sing this at the top of your lungs, do you hear me? Here it goes."

"Tonight, we lie awake  
Remember how the coffee made us shake on those long drives?  
One more long night"

We all sang and jumped up and down and danced into each other, and everyone around us. But none of us cared. We all we family.

40 minutes later, there was a break.

" I'll be right back guys." Anica said to us.

"Where are you going?!" I shouted through the crowd.

"I'll be back in no time." She shouted over her shoulder while walking away to the right.

"What's up with her?" I said in Jake's ear.

He shrugged.

"Alright, we're gonna be taking it slow for this song." Alex said.

"You sound like a goddamn DJ for a Prom." Jack said into Alex's mic.

" And odds are, if this whole band thing doesn't work out, that's what I'm going to be." He said taking a sip of water.

All the other band members walked off the stage so Alex could sing the song with just an acoustic.

"This is Remembering Sunday." he spoke.

_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes_

_Started making his way past 2 in the morning_

_He hasn't been sober for days_

_Leaning now into the breeze_

_Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees_

_They had breakfast together_

_But two eggs don't last_

_Like the feeling of what he needsNow this place seems familiar to him_

_She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin_

_She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs_

_Left him dying to get in_

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find_

_My calling, I'm calling at night_

_I don't mean to be a bother,_

_But have you seen this girl?_

_She's been running through my dreams_

_And it's driving me crazy, it seems_

_I'm going to ask her to marry me_

_Even though she doesn't believe in love,_

_He's determined to call her bluff_

_Who could deny these butterflies?_

_They're filling his gut_

_Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces_

_He pleads though he tries_

_But he's only denied_

_Now he's dying to get inside_

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find_

_My calling, I'm calling at night_

_I don't mean to be a bother,_

_But have you seen this girl?_

_She's been running through my dreams_

_And it's driving me crazy, it seems_

_I'm going to ask her to marry me_

_The neighbors said she moved away_

_Funny how it rained all day_

_I didn't think much of it then_

_But it's starting to all make sense_

_Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds_

_Are following me in my desperate endeavor_

_To find my whoever, wherever she may be _

Then, out of nowhere, Anica walked on stage and started singing.

_I'm not coming back (forgive me)_

_I've done something so terrible_

_I'm terrified to speak (I'm not calling, I'm not calling)_

_But you'd expect that from me_

_I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just (You're driving me crazy, I'm)_

_Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind_

_Keeping an eye on the world,_

_From so many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you now_

_I'm at home in the clouds, and towering over your headShe sang with gusto and confidence and as Alex and Anica looked at each other , as if they were going back and forth, in a fight, and the lyrics they were singing were their part of the story._

_Then it was Alex's turn to start singingWell I guess I'll go home now..._

_I guess I'll go home now..._

_I guess I'll go home now..._

_I guess I'll go home_All of us in the crowd screamed when the sung ended. While on the stage, Anica and Alex kissed each other on the cheek and hugged.

"This is Anica Lavine filling in for Juliet Simms. I think she did rad. What about you guys?" he asked.

We all screamed again.

Anica hopped down from the stage and hoped the barricade and found us.

"Oh my god, you were AMAZING!" I said, hugging her.

"What the hell was that?" Nick asked.

"When I visit my Grandma every summer in Maryland with my brother, me and Alex lived on the same street, and he new I could sing. So, he knew I lived in the area and called me, asked if I could fill in." she explained.

"You say that so lightly." I said.

"Yeah." she smiled.

Throughout the rest of the show, we all sang and jumped up and down and danced into each other, and everyone around us. But none of us cared. We all we family.

**A:N: I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IT SOOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG!!!!!!! I'm such a horrible author! But if you can find it in your wonderful, beautiful hearts, to review for this chapter, then I would LOVE that. A BIG thank you , as always, to Natalie AKA HerEmeraldEyes482 and sumilla ****, who really needs to get an account so I could reply her 2 wonderful reviews.**

**REVIEW!**

**Best,**

**Melissa**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, just you know, the ones I made up: Jake, Anica, and Nick. And all her friends.**

**A/N: I'm so so SOOO sorry I haven't updated in SUCH a long time. Things got a bit hectic: helping my friend Dillan with his mom passing and with school's Cabaret (which is he AMAZING IN! 2 standing ovations.) and he moved ****L . Finals. Hanging out with friends for weeks on end and GOING TO CANANDA! ( Now I can't make jokes about Canadians, 'cause they were pretty rad. Enjoying Summer. The usual. OH! I was looking back on old chapters. I noticed something in chapter 8: the joke was Jake had tried to get a girl by saying this really lame pick-up line. BUT, this does not make any sort of sense. The reason being is because Jake is gay! SO, I edited and the pick up line is now told by Nick, which is way more believable. I think anyway. Enough rambling. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!**

By the time the show was out, which was 11:30, we decided that we couldn't go home just yet. I mean, after a show like that, you were either one of two things: dead on your feet, or a livewire. And Jake, Anica, and I, fell into the ladder category. Nick, sadly, fell into the former.

" So what do you guys want to do?" Jake asked.

" I for one, am starving. I say we hit up Denny's. I mean, who doesn't love pancakes at midnight? Or anytime for that matter…" Anica said.

" All I want right now," Nick said, in a sleepy daze. " Is a cup of coffee. I don't think that's much to ask for. I would give my copy of 'We Built This City' for a cup of coffee."

" I'm kind of ashamed to be walking this sidewalk with you after hearing that you own of CD of 'We Built This City'." I said to him.

" And in all honesty, it's not saying much. Saying you'd give it away for a cup of coffee, I mean, come on…it's 'We Built This City'." Anica said sympathetically.

" A man can only dream." Nick said.

" That one day he could find a way to give his copy of 'We Built This City' that was given to him by his Uncle Bill, to one of the 2 known people in the world who actually _liked _that song. A dream, that has not yet been achieved. " Jake mocked.

" Except for his Uncle Bill, that is." I corrected.

" Hey, dear old Uncle Bill gave that to me with love and kindness. It's not my fault he's musically inept. " Nick defended himself.

" Honey, call it whatever you want, but at the end of the day, you've still got a copy of 'We Built This City' on your CD shelf." I replied, holding the door to Denny's out for everyone.

" Wow man: First you did a Johnny Cash serve, and now you did a 'We Built This City' burn and not only was the execution perfect, you did it at _Denny's_. UP TOP!" Anica praised me, giving me a hi-five.

While we waited in line to get seated at a table, I pulled my phone from out my pocket and texted my mom. Who was now under the label Bella. And my dad: Edward. I mean, if any one of my friends went through my phone to find the parents- that had supposedly died- it would cause controversy, to say the least.

" Shows out, we're at Denny's. Hanging out for a bit after that around town. Be back at 1:30. 2 at the latest. Love, Rae." I texted my mom.

And with in less that a minute of me sending it, she texted me back. " Alright. Have fun and be safe."

Before I replied, I asked Anica a question.

" Hey Anica." I said. As we walked to our newly assigned table.

" Yeah?"

" Do you want to spend the night at my house? It's going to be pretty late and why bother even going home you know?" I asked trying to act casual. I'd never been over to a friends house, let alone invite one to spend the night at my house.

She smiled." I thought you'd never ask. I told my mom I would be staying at your place. And it would be kind of weird if I ended up walking thru my door at 2 in the morning."

" What would you have do if I didn't ask you?"

" Crash at Jake's place." She said simply.

" I should've known."

" I gotta call my mom: she and her yoga group are probably down with yoga now and hanging out in our living room drinking coffee and laughing hysterically. But still, gotta make sure. Mothers." she laughed, shaking her head.

I sat down, sliding into our booth after Anica and began texting my mom, asking if Anica could spend the night.

She replied. " Sure. Just make sure it's alright with her parents first. "

While I read her text, I overheard Anica talking to her mom her phone next to me.

" Yeah, I'm going to spend the night at Rae's is that cool? Thanks ma. I hear Michelle, Diane and Sarah back there having a pretty good time, so I'll let you get back to them. You too ma. Bye." she closed her phone shut.

" It's alright with my mom." she told me.

So I texted my mom: It's fine with Anica's mom.

Again, she replied back within the minute: Then it's fine with me.

I originally replied: "Thanks Mom." but a second I spotted the error in my ways and deleted the word mom and replaced it with "Bells".

Mom: You're welcome sweets.

After the conversation with my mom ending, I shut my phone and lifted my head towards my friends.

We talked for a few minutes and our waitress came and greeted us.

" So have to all decided on what you're going to order?" she asked, smiling.

" Coffee. And 2 waffles please." Nick asked almost the second after she was done talking.

" I'll have the same thing." Jake said smiling at her.

" You're all a bunch of traitors." Anica said under her breath. " I'll have 2 pancakes and a coffee." she said.

" And as will I." I told the waitress, handing her my menu.

" Your coffees' will be here in a minutes. Your food will be out here soon."

" Thank you." We all said in unison.

" Whoa. " Nick said.

" I know!"

" So you know what show I have been totally obsessing over?" I said a few minutes later, while taking my coffee with a smile from our waitress.

" What?" Nick said, after taking a very long drink of his coffee.

" Arrested Development. I just can't stop watching it." I admitted.

" You've got to be kidding. You're _just_ getting into that show?" Jake asked, astounded.

" Yeah, I know, I'm a little late to get on the wagon, but never late than never, right?"

" You've been deprived. I remember when I was a kid, my older brother watched that show and I thought it was the coolest thing in the world. Of course, at the time I didn't even know what the hell was going on in it. But when I was 13, he passed down the Series DVDs he got to me. He made a big deal about it too." Anica said, waving her hands.

" I remember that birthday party." Jake said nodding. " It was the same one where Katie Lang kissed be behind your trampoline…" Then his voice became mockingly dramatic. " It was then I realized I was gay."

We all started to laugh.

" Yeah, I remember it too. And because Jake and I were the only two people cool enough to have been invited to spend the night, Anica made us stay up until like 6 in them morning watching that damn show. The whole first season. Greatest 7 hours of my life." Nick reminisced.

" Oh my." I said in amazement.

" Oh yeah: I made a HUGE deal about it. And I still do. 53 episodes, 26 and a half hour, endless laughs. It's my favorite show. How far along in the series have you gotten to?" Anica asked, taking a bit of her pancakes.

" To the part where they find out Lindsay was adopted." I answered, popping a bite of my pancake in my mouth.

" That's a great part." Anica said sympathetically.

" What are you talking about, the whole damn series is like one continues great part." Jake stated.

"True that." Anica said.

"True that." I said at the same time.

We looked at each other and said " DOUBLE TRUE!"

" Yeah, I never expected her to have been adopted: I thought that she and Michael not looking alike, being twins, was kind of strange, one's blonde and one's not and all. But then again, they're not identical. I thought she kind of looked like their mom. But, I guess not." I shrugged.

" It does the impossible through out the season." Nick said.

" Which is?" I asked.

" Get better." he answered simply.

" I do believe you. It has the power to do that, I presume. I'm rushing through the series on Bella's boyfriend's brother Emmett's DVDs of it all. I can't just watch one episode. I've tried. I've lost a bet _trying _to just watch one episode. I have to wait at least 4." I explained.

" What's your record?" Anica asked, eating some pancake.

" Uh," I ate some pancake, thinking back as I chewed. " I think one day when I couldn't sleep, I watched it for 11 hours straight. So, 22 episodes."

" Honorable." Anica said.

"Very. Especially for someone who's just starting out." Jake agreed. Eating some of his waffle….traitor.

" Why? What's yours?" I asked everyone.

" Well, mine's 13 hours." Nick answered.

" Mine's 12." From Jake.

" And yours?" I asked Anica.

" 26 and a half hours. I watched the whole series in one sitting." Anica said with out any shame. Just pride.

" WHAT? Are you serious?" I said stunned.

" Yup. What you have to learn about me Renesmee, it that I've got no life. All I've got is: Cello, Friends, And school. And the occasional concert here and there. But that's it. I've got _way_ to much free time on my hands. And when I watched them all in a row, I was incredibly bored. Because Nick was off at some family friend's Bar Mitzvah and Jake was on vacation with his family. And it was Winter Break. So it's cold and wet outside and I just wanted to stay in the lukewarm heat of my house. Watching Arrested Development. Is that so much to ask for?" Anica said softly.

" You are my new hero." I told her.

"Oh no Renesmee. I'm no hero. I'm just a regular Joe with nothing else better to do." she said, smiling.

" I'm not worthy." I continued.

" Now, that I can take." Anica said happily.

After a few minutes of silence, and after we all were done with out food, Nick spoke up.

" I can not believe I have 'We Built This City'." Nick said, shaking his head.

" Neither can I Nick. Neither can I." I said slowly, shaking my head in disapproval.

**A/N: Yes, I know it's been forever, but, I'm here now and I think I that should count for something. Albeit a little something, but still, something none the less. I hope you guys liked this chapter. It's really just a lot of fast pace talking and jokes and all that. Hopefully next chapter I'll get things goin'. And here's to my friend Natalie ( AKA, HerEmeraldEyes482): Maybe by seeing that besides our mindless emails , I updated that she'll decided to update her fic " Over You" (which I have been missing incredibly.). But, who knows? **

**Please, please PLEASE review. I'd mean the world to me. I really, really, REALLY want to get to 90 reviews before I update next: which is soon, I promise. I've already started writting it. Shocking, I know.**

**Best,**

**Melissa**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters just: Nick, Anica, Jake and her friends at school. I also don't own "If You Want Me" by Marketa Irglova and Glen Hansard. **

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. ENJOY!!!!!!**

**Just to clear things up: While Renesmee isn't as good of a liar as her dad and the rest of her family, she's still a natural born lair, and half vampire: She can be dazzling and she can convince anyone of anything. She just doesn't choose to. With that being said, although Renesemee hasn't told anyone the situation with her "parents" being dead, that doesn't mean she isn't going to tell them the lie and come clean. It just means that her friends haven't earned her trust yet: The key to acting typically human is timing and sympathy. She's known these people for about a month, not enough time to tell them of possibly the biggest tragic event of her life.**

About a month after the concert, the only thing I was thinking about was my Music Theory project, who's turn in date was fast approaching. My original I had was based off the George Gershwin song " The Man I Love" and how the unknown narrator had finally found love. But I'd decided the tweak the idea a bit a few weeks ago, after finally deciding that love was way more complicated than that. Things came with love and emotions as well. You're going to be hesitant to love if you were afraid to fall.

So now my idea was that yes, the unknown narrator had found love, but she didn't know _what_ to feel. Yes, she was in love, but the person she'd fallen in love with wasn't known for romanticism or faithfulness. She knew she didn't want to change him in any way, but she didn't know what else she wanted, or _could_ do.

Along with the story change, I decided that I'd play the guitar instead. I was self taught when it came to guitar: not the none of my family members knew how to play it, I'm sure one or two of them did - I just didn't know which. I knew for sure I couldn't see Emmett busting out the guitar on Rose, that's for sure- it was just something I sort of stumbled across.

About a year and a half ago, I was looking in our attic for an old medical book my dad asked me to find when I had time. So while doing that, not only did I find the medical book ( along with old paintings my mom had done along with old photos she had taken. And also Emmett's HUGE 1980's Batman poster, which I relocated to my bedroom. On my wall.), I also found a dusty guitar case in the corner, I opened it and it was like I saw God, in a guitar case. It was made out glossy polished wood and it was black on back of it, along with the neck, and the body of it, was a rusty cherry reddish brown. It was beautiful.

So for about the next 6 months after I'd found it, I played it constantly. It wasn't like I was a musical genius and I needn't any practicing at all, I just knew I how to play. Trust me, I was anything _but_ a Will Hunting ( you must know Will Hunting? From Good Will Hunting? Emmet swears that Carlisle was in the running to play the math teacher but, he looked too young. But I digress.) went it came to guitar. I didn't take any lessons or read any books about learning how to play, hell, I didn't even know how to read tabs. I learned by trail and error: what sounded good and what didn't. How to tune a guitar and how to play with out looking down constantly ( that took A LOT of work) and how to prevent my fingers from sliding on the strings to prevent excess noise. And how to sing and play at the same time.

We were given time to work on the project in class and I'd take my guitar to school with me. I'd be driving and Jude ( My guitar's name. Pretty rad, I know. I just didn't feel right to me before I'd named it.) in the passenger's seat, now that my mom had left the High School, I drove myself to and fro. And went to school without her their.

"Alright class," Mr. Sherwood announced to us in Music Theory. "Your Gershwin projects are due in like, a week. So by next Wednesday you should be ready to read aloud your essay and present your project. If you built a sculptor, or model, you've already been instructed to bring it in Tuesday. If you composed a song, be prepared to show it: If your's is instrumental with lyrics, you are more than welcome to have someone else sing it. Not everyone was born with the gift of voice. But, seeing as you wrote the music to it, you should be able to play the instrument, that part, you've got to do. And then after you present your project, read your corresponding essay. I will now send you on your way to math or chem or what ever it is you crazy kids waste your time on instead of Music." And the bell rang.

" I never knew a project could be this time consuming." Jake stated.

" You're telling me. I've been spending every Sunday working on it since we got it. It's never ending. But now that we only have a week left, I think I'm gonna miss it." Anica she shrugged.

" What'd you do?" I asked her.

" Not telling." She promptly told me.

" I did a what is it called? God…uh, an um…painting! That's it." Jake said.

" I built sign that says New York, I Love You is really cool letters. It's sweet. I made it in my garage." Nick responded.

" What'd you do?" he asked.

" Oh, I'm taking the Anica route: I'm not telling. I mean, if she's not going to tell me what she did then why should I tell her what I did?" I said, sticking out my tongue at Anica.

" Women." Jake said.

* * *

"What're you doing?" My dad asked me, tiliting his head upside down. Well, to me he was rightside up.

I was sitting on the couch, head hanging of the side and my feet hanging off of the , you know, the thing, it's not the base of it, it's like, the part next you where you put all the throw pillows. Yeah, that part. That's where they were hanging from. My guitar on the cushion next to me, and I was flicking a pencil up in the air, trying to catch it. The Breakfast Club style.

" Uh, I don't know what _you_ think I'm doing, but right at the moment, I am in the midst of the creative process."

" Should have known. What are you trying you create?" he asked, moving Jude to the coffee table and sitting where the guitar once was.

" A song, lyrics to be precise." I answered.

" What are the for?"

" Homework."

" And they're due?"

" Wednesday the next."

" When did you get the assignment?"

" You don't want to know."

" You'd be surprised. Humor me." He smiled.

" You'll be mad." I warned, sitting up straight, crossing my legs.

" I'm sure I will. Now try me."

" The first day I was in school." I winced.

He just stared.

" It's not like I haven't _tried_! It's hard! I've got the music down, just no the lyrics yet. I mean, it could be worse. Today could be next Tuesday and what would I do?" I explain. His expression changed.

"Exactly. But like, I've been trying and all I've got is bits and pieces of it. The bridge and the first verse of the chorus. Well, the only verse of the chorus, seeing as it repeats itself. But still." I finished.

" Play me what you have so far."

" I don't see how that would fix things." I said.

" Oh, I'm sorry, I think you forgot who was the person who has a PHD is Music and it's Teachings." he said, sarcastically.

" Now, why did you have to go and spend 10 plus years one music? Really, 4 is understandable. But _fourteen_? You're a Doctor in teaching music?"

" What?" He shrugged. " It was a good way to spend the whole decade of the 70's. Better than listening to ABBA."

" I'm leaving." I got up.

" Now what did I do?" he asked.

" COME ON DAD! You insulted the good name that is ABBA!!!" I yelled.

" Sit down, and play me what you've got done so far." he instructed politely.

" I'm sure, if you ever did teach, your students called you Dr. CC: Dr. Controling Cullen." I said under my breath.

" I'll have you know that for the two years that I did teach, my students called me Dr. Cullen. And I'm this close to having you call me that right now. You'd be pleased to know that I had to wear a beard too." he said.

" ARE. YOU. FOR. SERIOUS?" I asked.

" As you say all of the time, I am as serious as a heart attack." He smiled.

" How'd you do it?" I asked.

" Alice and Rose. They practiced make-up in Milan for a few years." he explained.

" Would those few years correspond with the years you spent studding music?" I asked.

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to. Now play."

And with those words, I started to play.

_Are you really here or am I dreaming?_

'_Cause I can't tell dreams from truth_

I played the music and the little lyrics I'd written.

_If you want me satisfy me_

_If you want me satisfy me. _

After the one verse of the chorus, I played the rest of the song with out lyrics.

" So, what do you think?" I asked.

" My musical education senses are tingling. I loved the music. What you need to do if lock your self in your room for the weekend and write. Don't come out until you've got it done." he suggested.

" Why couldn't I have been born with one of those dad's with only _one_ college degree. Instead of the like fifty-"

" Eleven" he corrected. Interrupted really.

" you have?" I asked.

" Yes, I know. You're cursed. But if it makes you feel any better your mom only has one." he consoled.

" And she's working on her second." I pointed out.

" Touché."

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I'm awfully sorry that I haven't updated in a few months. I've just been so busy. Honors English is a real time suck. BUT I have returned, none the less. PLEASE REVIEW! I would LOVE to have over 100 reviews ( Not like, 100 NEW reviews. At least 15, because then I could be at 101! By the time I update next. Which is within the next week. I plan on writing it after I post this.**

**Best,**

**Melissa**


	18. Chapter 18

**A:N: Hello readers! I am here again. It's about time I updated normally, right? So, here's the chapter where Renesmee performs her song. Now, I'd strongly recommend opening a new tab and going to youtube where you will continue to type it "If You Want Me" by Marketa Irglova and Glen Handsard and listen to it at the part where Renesmee performs it on her own. Of course, in the fic, it's hers, but still.**

**And A Letter To Laura : I'm fine that you think that. But, this is my story, and I'm going to write it the way I want. I'm not bashing you, believe me I'm not. I'm just being unique. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly. And I don't own "If You Want Me" by Marketa Irglova and Glen Handsard.**

It was the Tuesday before the projects were due. And I had finally finished my lyrics. It took a total of 20 minutes. But, that doesn't include the 2 days in which I locked myself in my room, music blasting from my iPod trying to get over my writer's block. And then, all of a sudden, I was reading a simple word in a book, and inspiration struck. Like magic. On Sunday I played it for my mom, my dad, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, Alice and Rose. Carlisle and Esme watched through an iChat.

I'd actually already played it to Jasper because, as it turns out, the guitar was one of his. He was the family member that knew how to play it. When I found this out, I called him and asked if he could come over. The song required two people on the guitar, and I asked him if he could play the second part. We'd been practicing it all that day. Okay, well, really, I only needed to show him his parts once. Perfect recall.

" Alright, don't make fun of me here. I worked hard on it, but that doesn't go to say it doesn't have it's faults." I said, sitting on a stool in my living room on that particular Sunday afternoon, with Jasper sitting on my left.

" Honey, we would never make fun of you." Esme soothed through the live chat.

" Play it when you're ready sweets." My mom told me.

I took a deep breath and I looked at Jacob, my love. His face calm, confident that I would be great. This would be the first time I'd shown my singing and guitar playing to anyone other than my mom and dad. And now, Jasper.

" Ready?" I asked Jasper.

" When you are."

And with those three simple words, I opened up my heart and soul to nine out of the twelve people that I loved the most.

* * *

" So this is what High School looks like now of days." Jasper whispered to me, so fast that the women at the desk wouldn't ever know it had been said, let alone here it.

We were in the main office at my school. Jasper had come for the day, as a visitor, to help perform my song with me. So, we needed him to get a pass. He'd have to wear a visitor's pass around his neck all day.

" Basically." I said in the same, fast tone.

I lightly touched my hand to his and showed him images at random. I did this because I knew how hard it was for him to be in this type of environment. Around hundreds upon hundreds of humans. Around me. So anything that could distract him from blood. I'd been showing him things that would set his mind on something different. Everything from movies: pictures, whole entire scenes from movies to songs that I'd committed to memory. I contemplated showing his and Alice's wedding from a few years ago, in it's whole entirety.

My perfect recall was selective. Because I was a vampire, I could remember whole entire songs that I'd only heard once without a single flaw. I could also remember whole movies, some of them anyway. Because I was only a half vampire, I didn't have perfect recall all of the time. That wasn't to say that I didn't have good memory: I had a far better memory than any human, it just wasn't as good as the rest of my family's. It was almost like I had an advanced photographic memory.

" So," The women at the desk started., stuttering slightly. "Here is your visitor's p-pass for the day. Return it to the o-office at the end of the day. And here is the m-map of the school if you need one." She was clearly, infatuated my Jasper's and my own beauty. I'd never seen her in the office before.

" Thank you ma'am. " Jasper said with his light southern ancient that had kept it's charm all these years. " For both the pass and letting me welcome in your school for the day."

" O-our pleasure." she said.

" Have a good day." Jasper and I said in perfect unison. Sounding like music more than speaking voices.

When we walked out of the office building, I rounded him at the nearest corner.

" Are you ready?" I asked sincerely.

" Rae," Emmett's nick name for me had obviously stuck. "You seem to be forgetting that I've been around humans for my whole life. I just haven't been around them as of late." He slug is guitar over his shoulder.

" I know," I said, readjusting the strap on my case, " I just want you to be some what comfortable. You're doing a great thing for me. Really Jazz, it means the world. You didn't have to do this, but you said yes anyway. Really, thank you." I said, feeling an overwhelming wave of love for my Uncle.

" Renesmee, you're my niece, and I love you. You asking me this one thing isn't such a big deal." he said with a smile.

" It means the world to me." I smiled.

" Alright, let's do this." he said, putting a pair of sunglasses on and slinging his arm around my neck.

As we walked throughout the halls, it was then when I finally noticed the stares. Although for the past month, I can't say I haven't been noticing them, but they're so many other things I can spend time thinking about. Like, look down at my iPod and what I wanted to listen to. Now that's what I call important.

But as we walked down the hall way, we did receive stares. I tried not to think about them, but I just couldn't ignore them.

" So, I'm you're brother, right?" Jasper asked.

" I think so. YES! You are. I remember, the first day of school, I told everyone that I had a brother who was a Sophomore in college, but that's it. We moved onto the next topic." I said.

" We don't look anything alike thought." he deadpanned.

" I'll think they'll believe it." I said securely.

The phone in my pocket vibrated. It was from Jake.

_Where are you? I've looked everywhere. Nicks at suicide risk._

I typed back: _Breathe. I've been in the office with my brother. Breathe. I'll be at your locker in a sec."_

By the time the text was sent, Jazz and I were rounding the corner to Nick's locker and he was, indeed, freaking out. Jake was right next to her, hands on his shoulders and I could hear him telling her to take deep breathes.

" What's going on? What's wrong?" I asked.

" I can't do it!" he said in between breathes.

" Nick has this thing where he panics before he has to present. And during ever single presentation he's had since the 4th grade, either Anica or I have been there. Case in point: he has panic attacks." Jake said.

" Is it serious?" I asked.

" For the most part. But these types of things really get to him. He's fine with everyone else, you know how he is. He just doesn't like presentations." Jake said.

" Here, take this." I gave him a bottle of water that I'd grabbed on the way out of my house.

" It's not going to help. He's going to be like this until it's his turn. We've just got to ride it out from what we've experienced. Keep is mind off of the project."

" Got it. Oh. Jake, Nick, meet my brother, Jasper." I introduced.

" Hey." Jake welcomed.

" I'm Nick. And I'm not normally like this." he said, shaking Jasper's hand from where he was sitting.

" It's a pleasure to meet you both." he said, shaking their hands. I could tell that he was managing, just not by much.

" Where's Anica?" I asked.

" She sent me a text after I sent you one. She said that her bus was late and she was going to drop her project off in Sherwood's room." Jake answered.

I nodded. " Did you drop your's off?"

" Yeah, Nick and I did it at the same time. And when we walked out of his room, is when he started panicking."

I slightly touched Jasper's hand, I showed him a picture of Nick being calm. I was asking if he'd influence Nick. But only slightly, to the point that he wouldn't noticed.

Jasper answered in a nod that was so fast that only I could see it.

About 20 seconds later, Nick got up from the floor and said, a bit more stable than he was before.

" I'm ready."

And that was when the bell rang.

* * *

" Alright," Mr. Sherwood told the class, making the noise die down. " Today is the day! Today we show our projects to everyone in the class. It'll go like this: Read your essay aloud, so your fellow peers will have a better understanding of your project and the meaning it holds. Then, you will present them. Sound good? First up, we have," he picked a name out of the hat that he had. " Anica. You're up." he said.

" Wish me luck." she said, getting up.

She walked up to his desk and starting talking.

" So, as we all know, George Gershwin was a romantic. He loved love and everything to do with it. All the ups and downs. Everything.

" One day, I was in the park and I saw this couple. They were young, mid twenties maybe, and the man was telling her something. He was holding her hand tightly, and it was kissing it. The girl was crying.

" I've no idea what the were going through, or what they're lives were like. They were just a random couple, taking a walk in the park. But, at that same moment, I felt closer to them as I feel to anyone of my friends and family. So, I took my camera out, and this, is was I got." she explained, taking off the covering of an enlarged photo that was in black and white.

It was beautiful. The man had dark hair, I could tell by the shade of black that the women had a dark shade of red hair. It was taking at the exact moment in which the man was holding her hand, as if to show her he was never leaving.

" You never know who you're going to meet one day. I'll never know what happened to this couple. But I'd like to imagine that they got through it. Because that look, that look right there," she pointed at their expression towards each other. " Isn't a look you give to just anyone. Thank you." She ended her presentation.

We clapped, Jake, Nick and I being the loudest.

" What did you think?" I asked Jazz.

" She was absolutely correct." he said.

" That was amazing Anica." I whispered to her while hugging her.

" Thanks." she said, pulling back, smiling.

"Next up is," he pulled the name out of the hat. " Nick."

When hearing his name, Nick suddenly froze. I nudged Jasper a little bit and I could see that we slowly became less tense.

He quickly and calmly went to the back of the room to get this project, which was, just as Anica's was, covered.

" Hi. As you all know, well, I hope you know, my name is Nick. And as you all know, George Gershwin had a love affair with New York City. He wrote plays about it and songs about his love of this magical city. Although he wasn't a native, he was born to live there. He thought of it as a place where anything could happen. You could never predict what was going to happen there: the possibilities were endless. That's why I did my project on his love of New York City." he presented. And as he finished is speech, he pulled the covering of his project.

Underneath the sheet was an artistic wood carving of New York, I Love You. Letters were connected and some intertwined. It was a polished dark cherry wood that shined like the New York City lights themselves. It was magnificent. Although I'd known Nick for only a few months, I knew most of what there was to know about him: all of his quarks, concerns, passions, interests. I'd always known that he had a fascination about carving that was unexplainable. But I never knew that he'd had a talent for it.

Soon after we had praised Nick's work aloud, Mr. Sherwood picked another name out of his hat.

" Come on down, Jake! This is starting to get a little creepy. I mean, really. What are the odds?" He announced.

Jake, like all of those who had gone before him, went to the back of the room and got his project. It was large, maybe about 3 feet all around. Mr. Sherwood went to the back of the room with him, most likely planned, and helped him carry it to the stand.

" I'm Jake, and as you all know, I did my project on George Gershwin. Throughout all of his plays and opera's, love was boundless. It didn't matter what skin color you were or what your job was. All that mattered was that you were there at that time and you were with the people you loved: friends, your boyfriend, girlfriend, husband, wife, family. Anything. And so I present to you, my project." He announced.

He uncovered the painting and what was underneath was breathtaking. It was of two young people. One man. One women. One black. One white. Both smiling and dancing. It was a picture of the man and the women and they were out on the sidewalk, in the 1930s near a street light. It was raining and they were holding each other's hand. They were in the position of when you'd just gotten done bringing in a person while swing dancing. They were beautiful. I'd no idea whether they were friends, lovers or strangers dancing. I and _liked _that about it. As thought it was mean to be that way.

" Your painting is marvelous Jake. Really." I said whilst hugging him.

" Thanks. It should be for the amount of time I spent on it." he smiled.

" You have some very talented friends Rae. Really. And you're one of them." Jasper said to me.

" Thank you Jasper." I said, my bangs in my eyes.

" On to the next presenter. And I have a pretty good idea who that might be." The class laughed as he pulled a name out of his hat.

" Renesmee" he said.

Jasper and I picked up two stools and continued to sit on them. We got out guitars in place.

" Hello. I'm Rensemee. This is my brother: Jasper. He'll be helping me with my song. I wrote the lyrics and music, but he's just helping with the other guitar part. Alright. George Gershwin's song " The Man I Love" is a testament to how much the unknown narrator wants to find love. She'd do anything to take that fall. My song portrays how, now that they've finally fallen in love with another. But the other person isn't known for being romantic or even faithful. But as we all know, we can't control who we love. We can't change the person, but somehow we've got to help them. This is called "If You Want Me."

_Are you really here or am I dreaming_

_I can't tell dreams from truth_

_For its been so long since I have seen you_

_I can hardly remember your face anymore_

_When I get really lonely and the distance causes only silence_

_I think of you smiling with pride in your eyes a lover that sighs_

_If you want me satisfy me_

_If you want me satisfy me_

_Are you really sure that you believe meWhen others say I lie_

_I wonder if you could ever despise me _

_When you know I really tried_

_To be a better one to satisfy you for you're everything to me_

_And I'll do what you ask me_

_If you let me be free_

_If you want me satisfy me_

_If you want me satisfy me_

_If you want me satisfy me_

_If you want me satisfy me_

And within those four minutes of changing musical notes and cords, singing and heartbreak in the lyrics, I opened my heart and soul to three out of the twelve people I loved the most.

**A:N: I know, cliffhanger. As an authoress, I have to keep you on your toes! But in all serious guys, I know that last chapter wasn't the greatest chapter I've put out, but it wasn't the worst. I worked hard on it, and I only got one review. I know, I know, I set the standard pretty high, and I apologize. But still, it would've been nice to get 7 or 8 reviews. And in those reviews, if you have anything you want me to add in future chapters, then, don't be afraid to include them along with your review. I hope this chapter made up for the not-so-great last chapter. **

**REVIEW!**

**Best,**

**Melissa**


End file.
